The Boy Band and Girl Band
by Yukki-Kaname
Summary: The boys are in trouble with these 3 new girls that waltz into the palm woods can they keep their cool with them? OOC in this! please read and review rated M for mature proposes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

* * *

It was a very hot sunny summer day in L.A. It had to be at least 98 degrees outside. The brown hair boy who was standing about 6'1" tall with blue jeans and white t-shirt (one in big time fever) was complaining as they were leaving their apartment just because the heat was damaging his beautiful locks as the others rolled their eyes at him. "James dude chill man," Carlos said. Carlos was wearing black shorts and blue beater shirt he stood about 5'6"

"It's just a heat wave," Logan said. He was wearing his white collar shirt with khaki shorts he stood about 5'10" "You chill man my hair! Is lifeless now! How am I suppose to track gorgeous girls now?" James complained. As he cried and complained looking at himself in the mirror.

The sandy hair boy shook his head at his friends he was standing about 5'11" he was wearing his blue baggy shorts and red t-shirt that had black splat design on it. The boys were just getting off the elevator and walking into the lobby as they looked up to see three girls standing at the desk they were talking to Mr. Bitters as one stood in front of the other two girls she had long strawberry blonde hair she was wearing blue jean shorts and a pink tank top with black and pink vans shoes and she had to be about 5'6'' with her long milky legs.

The other girl on her left had blonde hair with blue high lights that went to her shoulders she was wearing a black shorts and a yellow tank top with black flip flops on she had a guitar hanging on her left shoulder she looked to be about 5'3'' with her long creamy tan legs.

Than the last girl had blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders she was wearing DKNY designer jeans and purple t-shirt that had a low v-cut with her black leather DKNY boots she had shades on top of her head, she was standing about 5'8'' with her long toned white legs.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods here is your keys to your apartment," Mr. Bitters said. "Thank you," The strawberry blonde said. "What room is our room because I would really like to unpack and go shopping at those stores we passed by," The other blonde said. Both sighed "Alexis chill honey we will make sure we get our shop on when we get settled in and we are in 2H," Strawberry blonde hair said. "Emma!" Alexis said happily.

The girls stopped in their tracks when they saw all four boys tumbling towards them. "Hello you guys just moving in?" Kendall asked. "Yep we are new here this is Ariana, and Alexis," Emma said. The girls both waved to them. Ariana smirked as she had ideas to pull a prank on the boys as she soon started texting to her parents that she made it to L.A. As Alexis looked at her feet shuffling the floor a bit being a little shy.

"Well we just want to welcome you to the palm woods and if you girls need any escorts around town we are more than willing to help out in any way," Kendall said. "Well that is very sweet of you boys but we don't even know your names," Emma said. "I'm Kendall this is Logan, James, and Carlos," Kendall said. The boys waved "Well maybe you boys can show us some good shopping stores," Ariana said. The boys smiled at the girls. "Sure why don't you guys meet us back in the lobby in two hours we got to go to Rocque Records real quick," Carlos said.

The girls nodded as they went to unpack in their apartment. The boys were at Rocque Records as Gustavo was yelling at them for breaking something at the palm woods they all winced when Gustavo got into their faces. "Okay dogs get out of my site," Gustavo said. Kelly chimed in "Boys be here tomorrow at 10a.m. for dance practice," Kelly said. "Okay Kelly," They said. They hurried out the door as they ran to the Palm woods and the boys walked in to see the girls standing in the lobby.

The boys smiled as James brushed his hair with his lucky comb soon before the boys knew they triggered a pie catapult and four pies went flying hitting them in their faces. Ariana laughed as Emma and Alexis snickered The boys looked shocked. "So we got a joker around here," Kendall said smirking. "Oh it's on girls," Carlos said. "Okay it's a challenge," Ariana said. She folded her arms across her chest smirking. "We will be back," Kendall said. The boys quickly changed and met the girls.

"Let's go we will take you out for pizza than off to the stores," Kendall said. "Sounds good," Emma said. They all headed towards the pizza joint that was three blocks away from the palm woods building this was going to be a very beautiful beginning of friendship and romance maybe.

* * *

Please review once again I am attempting something that might be a hit or miss I would really like feed back


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

* * *

The girls sat down next to the boys as they sat in a booth as Ariana was busy on her phone telling her mom how she prank'd these four boys she just met. "Ariana really? Stop texting," Emma complained. Ariana quickly put her phone away. As they ordered their pizzas and waters "So what do you boys do?" Emma asked. "We are a singing group named Big Time Rush," Kendall said.

"And what do you girls do?" Logan asked. "We are a band ourselves," Alexis said. "Oh really got a name?" James asked. "We are the Emaris," Emma said. "That is a very unique name," Logan said. Emma, Alexis and Ariana looked at each other and smiled "Sure is," Ariana said. "Want to sing us a little tune?" Kendall asked. "Sure," They said. The girls talked it over on which song they were going to give the boys to hear.

"Its by SheDaisy old country group but still good song," Ariana said. "**_I'm going to tell you something you don't want to hear you never listen when I talk maybe you'll listen when I walk. So I made up my mind and made a sandwich I didn't even shed a tear I gave you one last minute of my time In this mess I left behind when you come home tonight and turn on the light don't you be surprised to find my little good byes_**," The girls sung. The boys clapped.

Alexis blushed a bit she started to warm up to them a bit her eyes would meet Kendall's gaze a couple times. Once there pizza arrived they all ate their food as a piece of pepperoni fell on her shorts. "GAH! No way!" Alexis bellowed "It's just a piece of pepperoni not going to kill you Alexis," Emma said. Alexis glared and she excused herself to get herself cleaned up.

"She don't really like being dirty," Ariana explained. The boys nodded their head when they understood. Kendall excused himself to go to the men's room he walked slowly towards the men's room he really didn't have to go he waited for Alexis to get out. When she came out she jumped a few feet not expecting to see Kendall standing their with a smile on his face.

"So I see that you been looking at me and I know you noticed I been looking at you," Kendall started. He started babbling on and Alexis stopped him smiling softly at him. "So you want to take me on a date?" Alexis asked. Kendall nodded "Correct," Kendall said. Alexis giggled and nodded at him. "Sure I would like that," Alexis said. Kendall smiled and he put his arm out as Alexis took his arm they walked back to the gang.

"So we all ready to go shopping?" Ariana asked. They nodded as Carlos being a gentleman helped Ariana up as James held out his hand to Emma she took it and he helped her up as they walked around store to store as Alexis was in heaven pretty much picking out cute girly fashion clothes. Emma was busy looking for good pair of shoes and a new skateboard.

Ariana was busy playing pranks with Carlos on innocent bystanders both chuckling when they got a hit. Alexis was trying on outfits and asking Kendall if they were okay. She had warmed up with Kendall quickly. Logan and James were talking about Emma as they walked into a store where it had surfing gear with her. Emma was so absorb with the store she didn't listen to James or Logan. "Dude she's hot and she's mine," James said. Logan rolled his eyes as James pulled out his lucky comb. "What makes you think you can get her so easily?" Logan asked.

James smirked "Because man we are the same we are both hot, we like to surf, and know how to have a good time," James said. They finished up shopping when Alexis squealed "Look they got open mic night let's go in come on please please please!" Alexis said. Emma chuckled "Why not it will be fun," Kendall said. They walked in and sat down in the corner as Alexis sat next to Kendall and Ariana sat next to Carlos and Emma sat in the middle of James and Logan who both were trying to get her attention.

Ariana and Carlos were talking about pranks and what they like to do on their free time. As one of the boys song were playing the girls started tapping their feet. As the boys took the girls out onto the dance floor they started dancing to "City is Ours" as they laughed and danced the boys were singing to their song playing. Soon it was time for open mic. As Alexis pulled Emma and Ariana up to sing after a about five people ahead of them.

They sang "I love rock and roll" by Joan Jett. As they sang and danced swaying their hips seductively towards the crowd. The boys were pretty shocked and a bit turned on by it as they finished up they walked down the steps and to the boys. "Let's head back to the Palm woods," Logan said. They nodded as the all went back to the palm woods guitar dude pulled the boys to the pool area.

"Come on boys we been waiting to do a jam session," Guitar dude said. "Okay Okay we will do it. You girls want to join us?" Kendall asked. "Sure," They said. They walked with them to the jam session as they listened to the boys sing. Soon it was getting late the boys walked the girls up to their apartment since it was near 2J "Goodnight girls it was a good time hanging with you all," James said.

"It was nice to meet you guys and you all were wonderful host to hang with," Emma smiled. They went to their apartments. "Dude James is so into you," Ariana said as she put her purse down on the kitchen table. "Yeah I know he is and so is Logan, and I see you two got cozy with Kendall and Carlos," Emma smirked. "They are so adorable," Ariana and Alexis said together. Emma chuckled. "Well I am going to bed tomorrow we got to find someone to sign us so get your voices rested up," Emma said.

They nodded and they turned in for the night. As the boys were winding down in their apartment. "Dude I will get her," James argued with Logan about Emma. "Boys stop fighting over her let her decide who she wants to be with," Kendall said. James took out his lucky comb and brushed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror "I'm still good looking as ever," James said. The boys groaned as they went to their rooms for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please review Feedback is welcomed ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

* * *

The morning shined brightly in the boys room waking them up. As they stretched yawning "Time to face the day," James said, "Good morning beautiful." James was looking at himself in the mirror again. "Is that all you think about man? Are you sure you have enough time to think of Emma?" Carlos asked jokingly. James glared "Dude I will have time," James said.

The boys got dressed (they are wearing outfits they wore on Big time Break) and they sat down to eat their breakfast that Mama Knight made for them. They finished breakfast and put their empty plates and cups into the sink and headed to Rocque Records for their dance rehearsal. As Gustavo was yelling at them for messing up their dance moves because Mr. X marched out of the room shouting in his native language.

"Dogs clear your heads it is IMPORTANT that you boys get this down right," Gustavo said yelling. The boys winced as Mr. X came back and started over with their dance moves the boys were getting it down better. As dance rehearsal went on for five hours they sang for three hours and were released back to the palm woods they were all dragging themselves they were so tired.

The boys saw Ariana and Alexis at the pool side Ariana was playing her guitar wearing her cut off jeans and black t-shirt that said "rock on" Alexis was wearing a south pole white skirt and south pole white and gold tank top on. The boys went to talk to them. "Hey girls," The boys said. "Hey," They said. "What you guys up to?" Kendall asked. "Just chilling here Emma is out on her skateboard she's pretty upset right now," Ariana said. "On the good news we were signed for a record company," Alexis said. The boys raised their eyebrow up in curiosity. "What's wrong with Emma?" James asked.

"It's the 2 year anniversary of her parents and sister's death," Alexis said. The boys frowned "Wow that's sad," Logan said. "She'll be like this for a week," Ariana said. The boys sat down with the girls talking when they saw Emma walking to the pool with her skateboard wearing her hot pink tank top blue jean shorts she had her knee and elbow pads on. You could tell she has been crying. Alexis got up and hugged her. Ariana put her guitar down and joined the hug.

"I am fine girls I was just coming to tell you I will be late coming home tonight I am going to skateboard some more," Emma said. The girls frowned at her "Seriously I am fine," Emma lied. The boys were looking at her with concerned eyes. "Look you all don't have to worry I am fine," Emma said. Emma had a tear escape and the only one that caught it was James. As Emma hurried out the door "Emma," Alexis and Ariana said softly.

James got up and left the pool area saying something he wanted to fix his hair though he really was going to talk to Emma. "Don't worry we will help you guys and Emma through this," Logan said. They nodded as the girls sat and talked with the boys having a good time. They sang a few songs as for James who found Emma sitting on a park bench he walked up to her.

"James," Emma said. Emma went to wipe the tear from her face when James caught it with his thumb and wiped it off as he sat next to her. "Emma it's okay to be sad," James said. Emma looked away "I don't know what you are talking about I am fine nothing is wrong I swear," Emma said. "I know about today Ariana and Alexis told us. And it's okay to mourn their lost," James said. Emma shot up and glared at James. "I DON'T NEED TO MOURN FOR THEIR LOST IM FINE," Emma shouted.

That took James back a little bit. Emma got on her skateboard "Just leave me alone," Emma said. She took off James caught up to her in no time and grabbed her wrist. "No let me go!" Emma said. James pulled her into a hug as she struggled she soon stopped struggling and cried her eyes out in his arms. James held her as he carried her to a quieter place.

James laid her skateboard to the side as Emma kept crying soon she calmed down. "You want to talk about how it happened it'll make you feel better to at least know you got someone to know and is there for you," James said. Emma nodded as she shifted over to sit next to him.

"Two years ago I was in a terrible car accident with my parents and my little sister and to make a long story short. It was just a normal day we were on our way to our family picnic we have every year it was a family tradition we did," Emma started, "On our way a Semi driver lost control and hit us straight on I was the only one that survived it I was very lucky. My parents died in surgery and my sister was dead at the scene."

Emma looked down at the ground fisting her hands tightly onto her knees trying so hard not to cry. James pulled her into his lap and she than bawled into his arms as he comforted her not saying a word but just letting her cry as she stopped crying thirty minutes later. "Let's go for a walk," James said. Emma nodded as James took her hand they walked together on the boardwalk talking and James made her laugh.

They watched the sunset sitting down on a hill near by the ocean as James hugged Emma they stared in each other's eyes and than it happened they kissed for the very first time it was a sweet memorable kiss. Emma blushed deep red as she looked down "You are cute when you blush," James said. Emma could feel the blood pooling to her cheeks more. "Thanks," She said softly.

"Let's get back to the palm woods, I bet your friends are worried about you," James said. Emma nodded as they walked together back to the palm woods hand and hand.

* * *

Please review feedback is very welcomed here!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

* * *

Back to the Palm woods Logan was all alone he sighed to himself watching Ariana and Carlos flirt and Alexis and Kendall flirt as well. James had his arm around Emma's shoulder as they walked together into the Palm Woods. Emma frowned seeing Logan look sad so she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Logan blushed a bit "What was that for?" Logan asked.

"Because you looked like you needed it," Emma said. Logan smiled "Thank you," Logan said. We walked to the others. "Zar, Alec let's go time to get some sleep we got to meet our manager in the morning and I want us fully awake we can't screw this up," Emma said. They nodded as Ariana gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek good night. Alexis gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek and they walked with Emma to their room.

As the boys decided it was time to turn in themselves. James stretched his long body as he admired himself in the mirror for one last time before he went to bed. "James really?" Logan complained. Logan laid in his bed "Yes really and don't be jealous," James said. Logan rolled his eyes at James. "I am not jealous," Logan said. Logan was now more lonely because the others got girls and he was the seventh wheel.

James laid in his bed after turning off the light. "Don't worry Logan we will find you someone," James said. Logan sighed. The boys fall asleep for the night James, Kendall, and Carlos were dreaming abut their girls. They haven't made it official with them yet but it was soon to come.

The next morning the boys had the day off as they got dressed into their swimming trunks and sat down to eat breakfast. "Boys me and Katie won't be home till 9 tonight so behave," Mama Knight said. The boys nodded "Yes mom we will," Kendall said. Mama Knight kissed Kendall on the forehead and her and Katie took off. As the boys finished up breakfast they put dirty dishes into the sink.

Than they all raced to the pool. As they enjoyed the pool with their friends laughing having a good time. It was five hours later when the girls walked in and joined them at the pool. "Hello boys," Ariana said. James noticed Emma wasn't with the girls. "Where's Emma?" James asked. "She is out front her ex showed up," Alexis said. James could feel a pit hit his stomach as Logan put his hand on James shoulder.

James got up and they followed as Emma and her ex were talking and she rolled her eyes at him a couple times. "Come on baby just come back home," He said. The boys and the girls were behind Emma now. "Hell no I am going to make it here that is why we broke up because you didn't believe in me," Emma said. "Is he bothering you Ems?" James asked.

Emma smiled and blushed a bit at James "No don't waste your breath on him he isn't worth it," Emma said. The tall tan guy with sandy blonde hair baby blue eyes standing 5'12" "So you are dating pretty boy over here?" He said. The boys glared "I'll show you pretty boy," James said. Emma placed her hand on James chest. "No Hank we are not dating we are really good friends and if we do date I bet he'd treat me a lot better than your sorry ass," Emma said.

Hank growled he shoved Emma to the side and got in James face. "You watch your back pretty boy Emma is still my girl," Hank said. James glared at Hank. "I doubt that she don't seem to interested in you anymore so get lost before I do some damage to you," James threatened. Hank walked away "I'll be back Emma and you will come back home with me," Hank said.

Emma growled as Ariana and Alexis helped her up she marched up to her apartment. "Uh oh this isn't good," Ariana said. The boys looked at her. "What you mean?" Carlos asked. In no time you could see Emma in her skating gear and Emma took off on her skateboard and her guitar hanging behind her. "That's why she will be gone for days probably her and Hank didn't end well," Alexis said.

"Well let's go we can't just let her be by herself especially if he is out there," Logan said. They nodded as they took off to find Emma. James and them went to the boardwalk and found Emma playing her guitar on the bench the tune of "It's alright it's okay" By Ashley Tisdale. She started to sing to it a bit.

_"You told me there's no need to talk it out because its too late, to proceed and slowly I took your words and walked away no looking back I won't regret no I will find my way I'm broken but I still have to say It's alright it's okay I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry alright okay, So don't you bother what I do. No matter what you say I won't return our bridge has burned down I'm strong now. Alright, Okay I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry, You played me Betrayed me your love was nothing but a game portrait a role you took control, I couldn't help but fall so deep but now I see things clear (repeat the chorus) Don't waist your fiction tears on me just save them for someone in need it's way to late, I'm closing the door (repeat chorus) It's alright, okay Alright okay, without you No matter what you say It's alright okay, alright okay without you I won't be sorry,"_ Emma sung.

She put the guitar down by the side when she looked up to see the boys clapping and a crowd of people that gathered and she almost fell over from being caught. James caught her before she hit the ground. "Nice song," James said. "Sorry I just needed to express my anger and hurt out," Emma said. "Hun it's okay to express it. Anyways Hank is a five time loser and it's all his fault for hurting you," Alexis said. The boys raised one of their eyebrows listening in. "Yeah don't worry about Hank anymore Emma you are here now and we got a record deal and met four hot guys," Ariana said.

The boys smiled sheepishly and waved. Emma smiled "You know you guys are right I won't let Hank bring me down, not now not that I am so close to victory," Emma said. Emma stood up as the boys looked at her. Ariana, and Alexis gave her a weird look. Emma soon embraced James as he hugged her. "Let's go to the carnival downtown before it gets too late out," Carlos said. They nodded as Emma went to get her guitar but Logan had already beat her to it and swung it over his shoulders.

"Thanks," Emma said. Logan smiled softly. "Not a problem," Logan said. James placed a arm around Emma's shoulder. As Kendall took Alexis hand and Carlos took Ariana's hand and they walked to the carnival. Once they got to the carnival, they played games and rode on the rides having a great time as Kendall won Alexis a big stuffed bear. She hugged him tightly "Thank you I love it," Alexis said. "No problem anything for you," Kendall said. Alexis blushed "Than do something for me," Alexis said. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss me," Alexis said. Kendall smirked and he pulled Alexis to his body and brushed his hand on her cheek and than kissed her softly as they shared a passionate kiss. They soon broke the kiss and Alexis looked down at her feet feeling the pool of blood rush to her cheeks same effect was happening to Kendall. "Be my girlfriend?" Kendall asked. Alexis smiled wildly and jumped into his arms hugging him. "Yes I will," Alexis said.

Now Alexis was happy she had a boyfriend now it was her band mates to be happy will it happen or will at least one boy and one girl be torn apart?

* * *

Please review feedback is welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.

Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis

* * *

Ariana and Carlos were in the tunnel of love and when Carlos pulled out of the tunnel of love he had a big smile on his face as he got out of the little car he drove through there he walked around and helped Ariana out of the car as he kissed her tipping her over deepening the kiss Ariana giggled as the blood pooled into her cheeks making her blush deeply. Emma and James were having fun playing games as they walked hand and hand to the Ferris wheel not knowing they were being watched. "So does it bother you that he came all the way here?" James asked.

"Yeah it does a lot and I really don't want to talk about it I don't need to bring up old memories," Emma said. James nodded in agreement. "That's cool we can just talk about other things. Like how about we go surfing tomorrow I know a great place to surf," James said. Emma smiled "I would really like that," Emma said. They stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel looking deep into each other's eyes not saying a word they could feel their breathes on each other faces than they kissed it was very sweet like their first.

They kept their lips locked as the Ferris wheel started moving again soon and once it came to a halt they heard a voice clearing up which made them both jump up they were embarrassed and blushing. "Come on guys time to go home," Logan said. They nodded as they all walked together back to the Palm woods. Emma held James hand the whole way there and they walked to the girls to their apartment. Still neither of them knowing they were still being watched carefully. "I will see you tomorrow in the afternoon for our surf day date," James said.

"Sounds great," Emma said. Emma rocked her feet back and forth she kissed James one last time and waited for the girls. Ariana and Carlos kissed good night as Alexis and Kendall were kissing as well. Emma pulled the girls from the boys finally "Good night," The girls said. "Good night," The boys said. As the boys walked into their apartment smiling brightly all beside Logan. Mama Knight and Katie were gone again. "Wow hopefully Katie gets that part," Logan said. Kendall nodded "Me too she did work hard on it," Kendall said.

The boys changed into their pajamas for the night as James was combing his hair as usual and giving himself a pep talk as he smiled in the mirror a couple times and than shook himself when he knew that wasn't the right word to say. "Dude what is up with you? You never give yourself a pep talk unless you are going to ask Emma out tomorrow" Carlos said. As Logan and Kendall perked their heads into James and Carlos's room. They walked into the room. "Awe James is nervous?" Kendall joked.

"Shut up," James said. He threw his brush at Kendall as Kendall caught it chuckling. "It's going to be okay because you are James Diamond you don't back down to anything or anyone," Logan said. James smiled a bit "Thanks," James said. "Dude it'll be fine she'll say yes if she wasn't that interested in you that much she probably wouldn't have play tongue hockey with you on the Ferris wheel," Carlos said.

James could feel the pool of blood run to his cheeks making them burn. He looked down as the boys pat his back "Let's get some sleep boys than we can help James think of something," Kendall said. They nodded as they turned in for the night. James plopped onto his blue satin sheets and closed his eyes as he dreamt about how tomorrow date on the beach would go. The morning sun had shone brightly into the boys room. As Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan stretched their sleeping bodies and got up out of bed and they walked to the breakfast table to find the girls sitting in the dining room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked. "You're mother invited us for breakfast so here we are," Alexis said. They smiled and sat down next to them. "I wanted to meet the girls that you guys go on and on about so I was on my way in the door last night when I ran into Ariana and asked her if she and her friends would like to eat breakfast with us and as you see they said yes," Mama Knight said.

"And they look so cute in their pajamas too, I like the fact we surprised you guys caught you all off guard," Emma said. The boys blushed as the girls giggled. They ate breakfast with everyone talking about what they got plans for today. James got up and went to his room and he looked at himself and took a deep breath in and than out "Okay this is it James let's make this right," James said to himself. He than got into his swimsuit and grabbed his surf board. "Ready Emma?" James asked. Emma nodded "Yes let's go," Emma said. Emma and James left to go surfing as he took her down to the beach area that he knew they would catch good waves.

Kendall and Alexis decided to go on their first ever date as Logan, Carlos and Ariana chilled at the Palm Woods. "So Logan shall we try to set you up with Miss Right?" Ariana asked. Logan looked at her and sighed "I will find someone soon I hope," Logan said. Ariana chuckled "Yeah dude you will someday give it time," Carlos said. What they all didn't know was they were soon to be set into a dangerous trap. Will they all survive it or pull apart?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming I got a good plot in my head next chapter will be majority of James and Emma's date and a little surprising part near the end! U will have to read to find out! Please review I would like to see a couple more reviews for here. Ratings may change


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and AlexisGenres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense**

**Rating changed to M due to things about to happen in the story**

* * *

James and Emma laid their towels down on the sandy beach and set there other personal items down as Emma put her hair up in a bun she took off her tank top and shorts reveal a dark blue string bikini. James jaw dropped and a little drool came out seeing how amazing her body looked she turned around and smiled as James saw she had her belly button pierced.

"So let's go catch some waves now," Emma said. James swallowed hard "Yeah," James said. While they headed out Hank was watching in a safe distance that they could not see him growling at the fact that James was with his ex girlfriend. As James and Emma went out and surfed catching a few good waves as James tried to show off he ended up wiping out on the surf board.

Emma laughed at James when he came spitting the ocean water out of his mouth. His surf board pretty much was already washing up to the shore line. Emma held out his hand "Need a ride?" Emma asked. James smiled "Yeah," James said. Emma helped pull James onto her surf board as they paddled back to shoreline. Emma carried her surf board as James grabbed his and they went to their towels.

They sat down after setting their surfboards up behind their towels. "So your good a surfing how long you been surfing for?" James asked. "Four years and yourself?" Emma asked. "Six years myself," James said. Emma smiled softly as they sat and talked. "Do you want to go grab ourselves a bit to eat?" James asked. Emma nodded "Sounds good my stomach's rumbling and we can come back and swim a bit more?" Emma asked.

James nodded "Yeah that sounds like a good idea," James said. James got up and than offered his hand to Emma as she took it he pulled her up to her feet. They grabbed all their stuff together and walked to a near by restaurant James was deep in thought as they sat down. "James… James… Hey James!" Emma said. James snapped out "Oh I'm sorry," James said. Emma giggled "It's cool," Emma said.

As they ordered their drinks at first before they ordered their food as they joked around talking and they ate their food when it came. Once they finished they walked back to the beach to swim for a bit as Hank was still watching them and plotting against them. James picked up Emma and threw her into the ocean as Emma squealed she came up laughing. She attacked James as they swam for a couple hours and when they finished James tackled Emma into the sand they kissed a couple times in the sand.

"Emma I need to ask you something," James said. Emma looked at him "What is it?" Emma asked. "Would you be my girlfriend?" James asked. Emma blushed deeply kind of speechless they were both standing as she jumped into his arms and kissing him deeply and passionate "Does that give you your answer?" Emma asked. James smiled "I don't know kiss me again," James smirked. They kissed again as they watched the sun go down on the beach.

James and Emma started walking home back to the Palm woods when Hank appeared in front of Emma and James. James glared and pulled Emma behind him "What do you want Hank?" James asked. Hank glared at James "That's none of your business Mr. James Diamond," Hank said. "It is Emma is my girlfriend now so you need to back off," James growled. Emma screamed as James looked behind and saw that a couple more people had showed and pulled Emma from James holding her tightly.

"Get him," Hank said as he snapped his fingers. Soon James was in a fight for his life Emma struggled screaming for them to stop fighting to leave him alone. Once Hank knew James had enough he snapped his fingers as Hank looked at Emma and walked over to her grabbing her chin and forced her to look at him. "Let that be a warning to you both, I would think about breaking up with him before things get worse Emma," Hank threatened.

The boys shoved Emma hard to the ground she scrambled to James as he was bleeding pretty good. "Oh my god James are you okay James I am so sorry oh my god," Emma cried. James placed a hand on her cheek "Don't cry it's going to be fine don't worry Emma I will protect you I promise you," James said. Emma wiped her tears as she placed the surf boards to the side they were five blocks from the palm woods.

She helped James up "We got to go back to the Palm woods we need to get help," Emma said. They walked together as she was basically carrying him more than he was walking. They got to the palm woods when Carlos, Ariana, Logan, Kendall and Alexis were in the lobby. "Oh my god Emma! James!" Ariana gasped. As the boys shot their head over to them "JAMES!" They yelled. They ran to their buddies side as they helped him. Emma was hysterically in tears.

"What happened Emma?" Kendall asked. "He got jumped Hank jumped him," Emma cried hard. Alexis and Ariana hugged Emma. "We need to get him to the hospital," Logan said. Kendall called 911 "An Ambulance is on their way," Kendall said. James was loosing consciousness "Emma you okay?" James asked. Soon James was out cold. "JAMES!" Emma screamed. The boys kept calling James name as the ambulance came. Emma and Logan went into the ambulance with James.

Emma held James hand as they took off to hospital tears falling down her cheeks. "He'll be okay Emma I promise," Logan said. They got to the hospital as James was rushed to the ER as Emma, Logan and the others were in the waiting room. Emma had her head in her hands as Alexis and Ariana tried their best to comfort her. The doctor came out. "How is he?" Kendall asked. Emma lifted her head up to listen to the doctor.

"He's okay he's got a few bruised ribs but other wise he's okay he just regained consciousness and asking for Emma," The Doctor said. Emma stood up "Can I go see him?" Emma asked. Doctor nodded and took her to see James who was sitting up he had marks on his face with a fat lip Emma put her hand over her face tears starting to fall. "Don't cry," James said. James held his arms out for her to hug him.

Emma hugged him tears falling down still as he caught each tear. "Shh no more tears please no more I am okay as you see," James said. "But if it wasn't for me Hank wouldn't have jumped you," Emma said. James pulled Emma onto the bed and hugged her tightly. "No more tears stop it, We will get revenge on him and his buddies," James said. Emma nodded as they kissed a couple times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
More to come more to see what will happen next to the BTR crew and the girls. Please Review and thanks for the people who have reviewed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character and Nikki. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis  
Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense**

* * *

It was a few weeks after the incident as the girls and boys were busy at work. The girls arrived back first as they were laughing Ariana was texting like crazy as she kept up a convo with her girls. Soon they heard the boys clear their throats. Emma jumped right into James arms as he hugged her tightly. Kendall and Alexis were kissing and Carlos and Ariana kissed a few times with a hug.

Logan felt like the seventh wheel in the group. Soon a new girl walked in with short chopped black hair she had piercing green eyes she had a slender body she looked to be 5'7" tall. She smiled when Logan made eye contact with her he could feel the pool of blood come to his cheeks. She carried one suite case "Hello my name is Nikki and you are?" She asked.

"Names Logan," Logan said. The guys walked up to Logan and the new girl as Alexis eyed the new girl she didn't like the vibe she got. "This is Kendall, Carlos, James, Ariana, Alexis and Emma," Logan said. They all waved to her as Alexis squeezed Kendall's side a little tighter. Kendall looked down at her but didn't say a thing figured he ask when they were alone. Logan walked off with Nikki showing her to her room.

"I don't like her," Alexis said. Soon enough when she knew Nikki was out of hearing range. "Why she seems nice," Kendall said. Alexis sighed deeply "Something about her seems off and I bet you anything if your little sister met her she would agree," Alexis said. Kendall looked at her "Let's just give Nikki time to settle in and we get to know her than you might change your mind about her," Kendall said.

Alexis frowned she really didn't care for the Nikki girl. About four weeks went by as Nikki and Logan got very close to each other and everyone but Alexis liked her. Nikki excused herself from the gang as she walked away from the group as Nikki swayed her hips just for Logan when she left he smirked at the way she walked. "Someone in love?" James joked. Emma sitting on his lap smiling at Logan. "She seems like the right girl for you," Emma said.

"Still don't trust her," Alexis said. "Oh get over it Alexis," Ariana said. Nikki was in the hallway on the phone. "Yeah Hank I got their full trust well everyone except for Alexis I think she might be on to me," Nikki said. Nikki nodded a few times even though Hank couldn't see it. "Uh huh yeah will do," Nikki said. Nikki hung up on and went back to everyone as she sat next to Logan.

"So what's everyone's plans tonight?" Nikki asked. They looked at each other "Well me and Carlos are going to the arcade to play games," Ariana said. "And I am taking Alexis out for a romantic dinner," Kendall said. Nikki smiled at them. "And me and Emma are going on a walk in the park," James said. Logan smiled "Wow that seems really good what do you want to do Logan?" Nikki asked. Logan thought hard.

"How about we go to a art museum or something like that," Logan said. Nikki smiled "Oh I would love to go there!" Nikki said. They split up to go with their girlfriends. Hank watched closely Emma and James staying in a far distance that he can't be seen. Kendall and Alexis were at a fancy restaurant she was still grumbling about how something wasn't right about Nikki.

"Will you chill sweetie," Kendall said. Alexis glared at Kendall "No Kendall because I have a real bad gut feeling about Nikki I am scared for my best friend's life," Alexis said. "Okay how about this we finish eating and than we spy on Logan and Nikki and see where it goes," Kendall said. Alexis didn't argue with that at least she could see if anything was suspicious with Nikki.

After they finished they were to Logan and Nikki's date as they stayed in the shadows Nikki was hanging on him giggling everything was seeming to go perfect. Once everyone was back at the Palm woods Alexis and Kendall were arguing about it soon they heard Nikki talk to Hank. Kendall pulled Alexis to the side as they peeked watching Nikki and Hank talk about their plans on getting rid of James and Emma. Alexis gasped quietly and smacked Kendall lightly.

Soon before Kendall and Alexis went to go to get the others everything in their world turns black. When Kendall and Alexis came to it they notice they were tied to a chair as Kendall struggles a bit to try to loosen the ropes. "Well I see your awake finally," Hank said. Alexis glared at Hank "Why are you doing this to them Hank they are innocent just leave them alone can't you see she's moved on," Alexis yelled. "Well you see I know that so I am going to make Emma pay for dating your friend's little pretty boy," Hank said.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE AND LET US GO!" Kendall yelled. "Ah that's another thing. Um no since you know my devious plan I can't let you two go now so you guys will have to stay here in my hideout and don't worry your pretty little heads," Hank said. He leaned over to both of their faces grabbing both their chins to face him. "You will enjoy the show both of you," Hank said sickening. "You asshole you should burn in hell!" Alexis said. Hank back handed Alexis you could hear the sound of the impact. Kendall growled and struggled more to get free.

"Gag them and Let's roll out time to put our plan into motion now," Hank said. Kendall and Alexis got gagged with a bandana than Hank left Alexis and Kendall alone tied up still in his hideout with little light to see much. They both feared for their friends lives. As they both struggled their hardest to get free they saw their phones. Alexis soon gave up and you could hear her cries as Kendall frowned as he struggled more getting rope burn.

Logan was looking for Nikki when she appeared in front of him "Come on Logan got something to show you," Nikki said. Nikki took Logan's hand as she led him to a trap. Soon they saw Hank and his buddies "Stay back Nikki," Logan said. As Logan tired to defend her "Sorry Logan," Nikki said. Logan got confused than soon his world went black as she pinched a spot on his neck to black out.

"Tie him up and gag him you five go get Carlos and Ariana Nikki you know what to do," Hank said. They nodded and went off to capture the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for the reviews and BigTimeKitty hope you feel better soon! Keep reviewing next chapter will be posted soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character and Nikki. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis  
Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt  
Warning: Violence is in the chapter and suggestion of possible rape  
I DID A REWRITE ON SOME I WASN'T SATISFIED WITH IT SO I RETYPED!**

* * *

Nikki was running knowing where Carlos and Ariana were in the arcade she ran in looking panicked she had ripped her shirt a bit to look like she was attacked as she grabbed Carlos hand. "You got to hurry! It's Logan please hurry!" Nikki cried. "What happened Nikki? Are you okay?" Ariana asked. "It's Hank he attacked! He kidnapped Logan!" Nikki yelled. Carlos and Ariana went out running with Nikki. Soon Nikki slowed down acting like she sprained her ankle when Carlos and Ariana went to her to check on her making sure she was okay their worlds went black.

They tied Carlos and Ariana up and gagged them throwing them into the van with Logan who was still out cold. "Good job Nikki," Hank said, "Now it's Emma and James turn don't worry Nikki I got this one why don't you make the guest comfortable for their soon to be performance go ahead and give them a few injuries." Nikki nodded as she left with a couple of the guys.

Hank and his buddies had followed James and Emma. As James and Emma were sitting down at the water fountain. "It's so beautiful James you are a great boyfriend," Emma said. James smiled with her he pulled out a velvet rectangle box and handed it to her. "For you," James said. Emma opened it to find white gold bracelet with blue sapphires in it. "Oh my god James it's beautiful," Emma said. Emma hugged James and gave him a kiss.

With Nikki and them she pushed the three into the room where Kendall and Alexis were as they shoved them into a chair. Soon Logan, Carlos, and Ariana were coming to as Nikki smirked at them she had taken off the gags off them. "Why the hell you doing this to us? Nikki I thought you were our friend!" Carlos demanded. "Because dear Carlos Emma will pay for hurting my little cousin, she will pay for everything and I hope that bitch dies," Nikki said.

"I knew you looked familiar told you guys!" Alexis said. Ariana struggled "You hurt her or James your ass is mine!" Ariana said. Nikki smirked and slapped Ariana hard cross the face so hard Ariana can taste the metallic taste of blood. "Bitch you just need to shut up," Nikki said. Logan frowned "Aww poor Logan you were very sweet and pure innocent but honey I have a real man and I don't need no scrawny ass boy," Nikki said. Logan looked at his friends.

Soon they heard the door swing open and Emma screaming bloody murder James name and to let them go as James was out cold. Hank threw James to the floor near his buddies. "James!" They said. "Well, Well let I think it's time to start the show. Time to wake that pretty boy up," Hank said. Emma was struggling in Hank's arms now tears falling. "So the amazing losers of big time rush and the so called won't go anywhere Emaris are now all together as one but not for long," Hank said. "Just let everyone go Hank please I will do whatever you want. I will move back home just please leave them alone please," Emma begged.

"Don't let him win Emma he isn't worth it!" Alexis and Ariana yelled. Emma had tears silently falling. "First my dear Emma you and your buddies are going to watch James get beaten to a bloody pulp," Hank said. They poured ice water on James as he woke up coughing "Emma? Emma you okay?" James asked. "Yes James forgive me please save yourself," Emma said. James looked around seeing his friends tied up and seeing the scared look on Emma's face.

Two men pulled James to his knees and one held his head forcing him to see the fear in Emma's eyes. Hank smirked and soon the ripping of clothes was heard it was Emma's. Emma screamed for James as more sounds of her clothes being ripped from her body as she cried out in pain. Hank had a sick smirk across his face.

"Let her go you worthless piece of shit it's me who you want so let them all go and we will settle this man to pussy," James said. James was met with a kick to the gut. James coughed as he tired to get free from the men who had a hold of him. He was met with a kick to the shin knocking him down to the ground as Hank threw Emma hard to the floor. Emma hit her head on the floor. The boys struggled trying so hard to get free from the ropes that bind them from helping their friends. Hank smirked at the others "Try all you want those ropes are on their tight you will watch both of your friends suffer," Hank said. Emma had tears slipping down her cheeks as she watched James helplessly get beaten.

Emma slowly staggered to her feet but Nikki came and pushed her down to the ground. Emma decked Nikki across the jaw knocking her down to the floor. "You little bitch," Nikki said. Nikki lunged at Emma as Emma fought Nikki soon she threw Nikki across the room. Emma found a metal pipe and she went and swung it hard hitting a couple of Hank's buddies that were attacking James.

She swung it at Hank he caught the metal pipe "You stupid little bitch," Hank said. Hank threw Emma hard to the ground. Emma cried out in pain as Hank hovered over her. "EMMA!" James yelled. He struggled to save her as she screamed for James help. Kendall finally was loose he was bleeding from the wrist pretty good he untied Carlos who untied Logan. "Logan get the girls untied we will help James," Kendall said. Logan nodded.

Kendall and Carlos soon joined the fight knocking a few over who was attacking James as they all fought together soon they knocked the eight down it was Hank's turn. James ran and threw him off Emma as he beat the shit out of Hank all he saw was red when he saw Emma's condition when Hank was out cold. "Time to run," Kendall said. They went to run out the door when they heard a click of a gun and saw Nikki holding a gun out ready to shoot anyone who moved.

"You guys are not going anywhere I promise you that no one will be leaving I will shoot you all if I have to," Nikki said. Emma bit her lip as James was leaning against Carlos he was in a lot of pain. The other gang were just coming to from the beat down. Alexis looked at the ground and saw the pipe she kicked it hard knocking the gun out of Nikki's hand. "RUN!" Alexis said. As they took off running to find help.

They didn't dare look back as they ran soon Emma looked back to see Nikki fire the gun towards Alexis when they heard the shot fired Emma pushed Alexis out of the way getting shot in the back. "EMMA!" Alexis screamed. Emma fell to the ground James quickly went to her side though he was in pain. "Emma, Emma say something," James said. "Something," Emma said. James hugged her ignoring his own pain. "We need to call for help," Ariana said. They nodded "But let's get a safe distance so we can get the help we need," Kendall said.

They got back running as Emma was bleeding pretty good from her back, her vision was starting to go. As they finally got to a safe distance James who was barely conscious himself. Went to Emma he hugged her "I am glad your safe," James said. As Kendall was on the phone with the police to send help and where they were located soon Kendall heard Alexis and Ariana scream. "EMMA! JAMES!" They yelled. James and Emma were out cold on the ground as blood was pooling from them both.

There stood Hank with his gun he just shot off. Hank went to shoot again when suddenly he got shot in the hand and the good old men in blue were there yelling at Hank and his buddies hands up as Hank put his hands up and his buddies as well. Logan and Ariana were applying pressure on Emma and James wounds to stop the bleeding till the paramedics took over.

At the hospital James and Emma were in the ER for five hours. As the others were treated for their rope burns. Gustavo, Kelly, Mama Knight, and Katie were all in the waiting room with everyone as they waited on the verdicts on their best friends. When the doctor came out finally "Well?" Ariana asked. "They both our fine both suffered some heavy beatings. Luckily they have no broken bones the gunshot wounds also miss any vital organs so no damages there they can go home when they wake up," The Doctor said.

"But did she get you know?" Alexis asked. The doctor nodded sadly. "Yes she will probably suffer memory relapse and all you guys can do is be there for her," The doctor said. They all looked down. "They are in room 109," The Doctor said. They all ran to their friends room as they saw that they had machines hooked to them and oxygen masks as well just to be on the safe side as they all sat around their friends waiting for them to wake up.

It was a good four more hours before James and Emma woke up grunting in pain a bit. "Thank god you guys are awake," Ariana said. She brushed Emma's hair out of her face. Emma had a pained look on her face it broke their hearts seeing the look on her face. "Where's James?" Emma asked. "I'm right here," James said softly. Emma sighed in relief. "Hank and his friends are behind bars now they are awaiting trail," Alexis said. Emma smiled "That's good," Emma said. The doctor came in "Glad to see you two are awake how you feeling?" He asked. "Wishing this never happened," Emma said.

"Yeah I know sweetie," The doctor said. He examined James and Emma again to check if anything needed to be done. "You guys are able to go home today just take it easy for the next two weeks," The doctor said. Emma nodded "Good I don't like hospitals at all," Emma said. They helped their friends out of bed and they left the hospital and went back to the palm woods. Back at the palm woods Emma laid on the couch in 2J she was still to tired to move.

They all had endured a lot of pain and watching friends suffer and almost sacrifice their lives to save theirs. Emma was sleeping peacefully that was until she had a nightmare she started to panic in her sleep her breathing was picking up faster. Soon you could hear her "No Hank don't please stop Hank no! James help me! No!" Emma yelled. Emma was trashing her body around. James ran to Emma's side and woke her up. "Shh it's okay Emma it's alright I'm here it's all over no more torture he's gone," James said.

Emma lunged at James and cried her eyes out in his arms. James hugged her and comforted her "It's okay honey don't worry it's all over with," James said. Emma just clung to him feeling safe in his arms tears still falling down her cheeks. "Don't let me go please James I beg you please don't break up with me because I'm not pure anymore," Emma said. James kissed Emma and picked her up and carried her to his room as everyone watched him go to his and Carlos room. He shut the door and laid her down softly onto his satin sheets.

"Emma Michelle Wilson I promise you with my life I will never ever let you go and you are still pure to me," James said. James and Emma kissed softly as he deepened the kiss soon his hands were roaming up and down her body. "I love you Emma," James said. "And I love you James," Emma said.

* * *

please review feedback is welcomed ^_^ soon more chapters to come some lemon goodness a lot more romance as well


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis  
Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

**Warning: Maybe some lemon action in here  
**

* * *

Kendall and Alexis were in her apartment in her room snuggled up together watching Vampire Sucks. Soon they forgot about the movie and started to kiss ever so softly at first than they deepened the kiss. Soon Kendall attacked her neck as clothes were starting to shed off each others bodies thinking no one was going to be coming in since James and Emma were in his room and Carlos and Ariana were out in the lobby.

Carlos and Ariana were playing tricks on Mr. Bitters making him freak out he would keep smacking the side of his head each time he felt something touch the back of his head. Carlos and Ariana chuckling at Mr. Bitters soon they walked away holding hands and sat down at the pool area enjoying the pranks people keep running into them as they laughed so hard as one got hit by a pie.

James and Emma were kissing soon Emma broke it "James please stop," Emma said. James looked at her frowning. "What's wrong?" James asked. Emma had tears forming "I don't think we can do this I'm sorry," Emma said. Emma shot up tears falling as she ran out of his room and to her apartment she closed the door locking it she soon slumped down the door to the floor and broke into sobs.

Kendall and Alexis came out dressed and Alexis quickly ran towards Emma when she saw her on the floor crying. "Emma?" Alexis asked. Emma looked at Alexis and she lunged from where she was sitting and wrapped her arms around Alexis torso bawling. "J - J - James and I broke up," Emma cried. Kendall and Alexis's eyes widen "What! Why?" Alexis asked. Emma tired to stop crying to talk but all you could hear between sobs was this. "I'm just damaged goods now he don't want someone who's used," Emma cried.

"Awe Emma," Alexis said. Kendall hugged Emma "I am going to go check on James make sure he don't do anything stupid," Kendall said. Alexis nodded as she helped Emma up and walked her over to the couch as she cried. Alexis texted Ariana to get back to the apartment as she comforted Emma "You know James don't think that way," Alexis said. "Yes he does he just feeling sorry for me now," Emma said. Ariana came rushing in and went to her friends.

With the boys James was in total shock as the boys tired their hardest to snap out of it. "Dude she don't want me I don't know what did I do wrong?" James asked. "You didn't do anything James she's scared since what Hank did to her she feels she isn't that special girl you met the first day in the lobby," Kendall said. James looked at him "But that's not true she is my special girl I don't care what Hank did to her I really loved her Kendall," James said. He nodded and hugged James noticing the tears starting to form.

Five weeks later of pain, suffering and nightmares, every time James and Emma passed each other they didn't make eye contact you could almost hear their hearts breaking by each time they pass each other. Emma barely ate she would do her work she had to do and than she would go back to her apartment lock herself in her room. "Emma sweetie, me and Ariana are going to leave down to the pool you want to join us?" Alexis asked. "No! I just want to be alone," Emma said.

"Okay just call us honey," Ariana said. They left down to the pool area to meet the boys James was actually there this time. "How you feeling?" Alexis asked. "Terrible it still hurts," James said. "I know sweetie I know," Alexis said. It was about three hours later Ariana went upstairs with Carlos to go talk to Emma to try to convince her to come downstairs to the pool area. When they saw Emma's note on the door saying.

_Alexis and Ariana; I am very sorry please don't hate me for this I love you both but I can't do this anymore I am going to end this once and for all tell James I hope he can find someone knew who isn't used or damaged I know he don't want me anymore. Find a new lead singer for the group she better be good. Tell the other boys that I was very happy to have met them and so this is goodbye I love you all I will be watching over you all ~Emma Michelle Wilson_

Ariana and Carlos looked around the apartment than ran downstairs to the pool. "ALEXIS SHE RAN AWAY! SHE'S GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" Ariana yelled. The boys and Alexis shot up "WHAT!" Alexis said. She showed them the note. "Let's move out and find her I will have my mom and Katie help out, move out!" Kendall said. They all ran separate ways off to find Emma hoping they would make it in time before she did anything to harm herself.

James for some reason had a gut feeling it was telling him to go towards the beach he ran as fast as his legs would carry him searching he had called the gang when he spotted Emma on the ledge of a cliff as she looked down at the rocky sharp edges she took a deep breathe as she got even closer to the ledge and she stared up at the sky tears falling

"EMMA!" James yelled. Emma gasped she turned to see a out of breathe James "Emma don't do this please," James said. Emma shook her head "You must move on James I am just no good for you," Emma said. The others stood in a distance watching them as they still could hear the conversation. "That's not true you are every bit of good for me," James said. Emma cried "NO THAT'S A LIE! YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO JUMP!" Emma yelled.

James took a couple steps forward "But Emma it's true I can't live without you in my life I love you I love the way you smile, the way you sing on your guitar, how your nose cringes up when you get mad, your laughter and your love for life," James said. Emma looked at him her heart racing like crazy. "Don't let this go please if you jump I am following right behind you Emma," James said. Emma shook her head "But why! I am just damage goods," Emma said.

"You are not to me Emma, You are that special girl that I met the very first day the one I chased because she dumped ice down my pants," James said. Emma couldn't help but to giggle a bit. James walked closer to her "Come back home Emma I need you," James said. James placed his hand out to her to grab. Emma went to take it but soon Emma and James world were turned upside down when Emma started falling.

"EMMA!" James yelled. James lunged for her he caught her hand before she fell farther as she dangled in the air and the only one keeping her from falling was James. "JAMES DON'T LET GO DON'T LET GO!" Emma cried out. Soon Emma started to slip in James hand. "James I am slipping," Emma cried.

* * *

Please review hope you like the cliffy a bit ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

* * *

Soon Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Ariana and Alexis were right by his side. "HOLD ON EMMA!" Alexis yelled. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!" Emma yelled. Emma had tears rolling down and she was trying her best to pull herself up as James was struggling. Soon Kendall and Carlos helped James pull Emma up as Emma went right into James arms she quickly fisted her hands into his shirt and cried as James held her close to his body.

"Emma what were you thinking!" Ariana yelled. Emma just cried as James picked her up and carried her to a safe place far from the edge of the cliff. Emma placed her head on James shoulder softly sobbing in his arms. James did his best to comfort her they went back to Palm Woods without saying a word James took Emma who was now asleep in his arms to his room and locked the bedroom door on everyone.

Hours later everyone was sitting in the boys apartment waiting for Emma and James to come out of the bedroom. Emma opened her eyes slowly to see James looking down at her. "W - Why?" Emma asked. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" James asked. Emma bit her bottom lip. "I thought life would be easier this way," Emma said. James sighed "Killing yourself would have made life easier? No it wouldn't have Emma do you know how much it would kill everyone without you in their lives?" James asked.

Emma had tears starting to fall down her face James caught each tear. "I - I," Emma started to say but was cut off by James lips. "I love you Emma Michelle Wilson if you would have jumped to your death I would have followed right behind you. Because without you here by my side or even in my life if we aren't together," James said, "I wouldn't survive you are my air what keeps me going on." Emma embraced James as he held her. "Don't leave me Emma don't please," James said.

"I won't I promise," Emma whispered. They kissed a couple times. "Let's go tell the others your fine," James said. Emma slowly nodded. "But first James I want something," Emma said. James looked at her with a questionable face. "Make us whole please," Emma said. "Are you sure about this Emma?" James asked. "I never been more sure than I have in my life," Emma said. James smiled and he attacked Emma's lips as than he attacked her neck. Soon a few hours later both laying naked in his bed. "We are one finally," Emma said.

James nodded as he got dressed and gave Emma her clothes she got dressed as they walked into the living room. Ariana and Alexis jumped off their boyfriends laps and hugged Emma tightly. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" They both yelled in union. Emma winced a bit "I'm sorry you guys, Sorry for making your worry I won't ever do it again," Emma said.

"You better not," Kendall smirked. Emma smiled she hugged the boys than quickly went back to James side. "So I take it you two are back together?" Logan asked. Emma nodded "Yes we sure are I won't leave his side anymore," Emma said. James kissed the top of her temple. "Good we don't need another depressed James," Carlos said. James glared at Carlos "Let's go out to eat and party," Emma said.

They all agreed to it as they went to inside out burger and ate there than went off to the clubs and started dancing and having a good time. As Alexis was grinding up and down on Kendall you could tell he was really enjoying it. Carlos and Ariana were dancing like a couple of nuts getting a few laughs here and there they didn't care what people thought about them. James and Emma were talking to Logan "Maybe there is a cute single girl out here for you Logan," James said.

"Actually I got a date she's coming from the Palm woods," Logan said. Emma smiled "Who?" Emma asked. "Camille," Logan said. James smirked and patted Logan on the back as Camille finally joined the group "Hey guys," Camille said. "Hey Camille," They said. Camille grabbed Logan's hand and they went off dancing onto the dance floor. "Shall we?" James asked. Emma nodded as everyone danced the night away.

Soon it was eleven at night "Time to go home," Kendall said. They nodded "You staying the night?" Emma asked. James nodded as they headed back to the Palm Woods to go to bed for the night. James and Emma snuggled up into Emma's bed.

A month passed by Emma has been sick and very bitchy lately but that didn't stop the girls from screaming in excitement as they ran to the boys. "We are opening up for you!" They said in union. "What! That's awesome!" The boys said. They hugged the girls soon Emma got sick and ran to the bathroom to throw up. James following behind her. "You okay honey?" James asked.

Emma nodded "My stomach hasn't been agreeing with me lately," Emma said. James frowned a bit he walked with her as Kelly was standing talking to the other boys. "Okay guys Gustavo wants you and the girls to come up to the studio their agents want us to work with them on their intro to the stage and such, because your first concert is in two weeks so time to get it moving," Kelly said.

They all went to Rocque Records "Okay Emaris," Gustavo said, "Show me what you girls got." Gustavo pointed to the big studio as the boys stood the girls walked up to the microphones after handing the DJ their CD. As the song started the girls were rocking with the music as Alexis started it off. _"Said you're going with your boys today and "Don't worry 'cause I'll be home late" But I know you're cheating out there, creeping. You've been freaking babe so let me tell you how it's going to be and you can run game but not on me boy so who the hell are you trying to kid you know this is what I did," _Alexis sung

"_I called your pager and your two-way boy but no response start looking and I found you in some other women's arms don't try to front boy cause I saw you there with my own eyes just get your stuff boy 'cause I'm tired of hearing all your lies," _Ariana sung.

"_Bounce baby out the door I ain't going to take this no more bounce baby out the door get up and move don't make me act a fool just bounce," _They sang together_. "Baby boy I know you'll never find no stuff as good as mine she can't work you like I did you can look you know I got that shit I know that you're hating it but you better stay with the one you're with you made your bed and now you have to sleep in it baby," _Emma sung. Gustavo was shocked and amazed at their singing voices.

The boys clapped as they finished their songs "Okay you girls will sing four songs than introduce our boys and blah blah you guys can watch from backstage," Gustavo said. They nodded soon Emma took off running to the bathroom and threw up. "Your friend going to make it?" Gustavo asked. "Yeah she's just under the weather," Alexis said.

"Okay dogs rehearsal now!" Gustavo yelled. The girls watched the boys sing their hearts out and dance their butts off. Emma left like four times during their rehearsal practice. Once the boys were done they notice Emma wasn't with the girls. "Where Emma?" James asked. "She went to the store to buy Nyquil and some meds to help her cold," Alexis said.

Back at the palm woods Emma lounged on the lobby couch as Mr. Bitters was bickering at her to get up and stop being lazy. James came and picked Emma up and carried her to 2J as she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder "Let's get you some food and you can rest in my room tonight," James said. Emma nodded as she was biting her lip about the morning to come.

* * *

Thanks for the feedback guys I loved them! Please keep reviewing you guys and Chapter 9 the song that was stuck in my head as I typed it was "Listen to your heart" by DHT Chapter. 11 to come soon


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

* * *

When morning came Emma was back in her apartment she locked herself in the bathroom. Ariana woke up and knocked on the door "Just a minute!" Emma called out. She flushed the toilet taking what she wanted and quickly ran to her room. Ariana looked a bit confused "Weren't you staying the night with James?" Ariana asked. "I did I just woke up early and didn't want to wake him so I came home," Emma lied. Emma placed the thing down and it changed.

"Oh god," Emma said. Ariana opened the door and saw the thing "A PREGNANCY TEST!" Ariana said a bit loudly. "Hush! You want the whole world to know?" Emma asked. Ariana quickly rushed to Emma's side seeing it says positive "Your pregnant?" Ariana said. Emma nodded she slumped to her bed in shock. "What you going to tell James?" Ariana asked. Alexis walked into Emma's room dragging on. "Mmm what's going on?" Alexis asked.

"I'm pregnant," Emma said. Alexis eyes perked and ran to her "What you going to tell him?" Ariana asked again. "I'm not and neither are you guys we are keeping this a secret," Emma said. "But Emma!" They said. "No buts just don't say a word got it promise me a sister pack promise now," Emma said. Emma held out her hand. The girls frowned but placed their hands on Emma's "Sister pack promise," They said. Emma threw away the evidence when she heard James coming through the door.

"Baby?" James asked. Emma walked to him "Hi honey sorry I didn't want to wake you up so I left what do you want to do today?" Emma asked. James smiled softly at her and kissed her temple. "Well my dear Emma we got dance rehearsal with Gustavo for eight hours than we are going on a little date," James said. Emma smiled "Sounds good, Girls get dressed time to go!" Emma yelled.

They were at the studio in no time Emma trying hard not to throw up as they did dance rehearsals. This was going to be a long pregnancy. They practice hard and sang hard before the big opening week. Emma went behind the boys back to the doctors as Ariana or Alexis went with her. "You are a month along and week along be careful when you guys go out to sing tonight drink a lot of water," The doctor said.

Emma nodded her and Alexis were walking into the palm woods talking about the baby when Kendall and James popped out of no where scaring the shit out of them "AHH! DON'T DO THAT!" Emma snapped. James and Kendall chuckled "Sorry, what are you guys talking about a baby?" James asked. "Oh that's about the future on if we both want to have kids by you two or go find Taylor Launter," Emma smirked. James gave her a look and tickled her.

"Gah no no! I give I give you win!" Emma squealed. James kissed Emma softly. "In two days our concert tour starts you excited?" James asked. Emma nodded "Yeah this will be interesting," Alexis pointed out, "Aren't we in our own bus or the same one with you guys?" James and Kendall looked at her "With us of course," They said. Emma bit her bottom lip "Now things turned into more interesting," Alexis said. She got a smack upside the head from Emma.

Emma hurried away from them and to their apartment. "What's wrong with her?" James asked. Alexis looked at him "Oh it's nothing I been picking on her all day she'll get over it," Alexis said. Alexis hurried away after Emma. Kendall and James looked at each other "Something's up," They both said. "We got to get to the bottom of this," James said. "Don't worry I got a plan for them to slip it out," Kendall smirked.

It was the day they had to do the concert as everyone was nervous and Emma was in the bathroom throwing up like crazy. "Are you sure she should perform?" Kelly asked. "She's fine she gets like this when she performs on stage in front of a huge audience," Ariana lied. Alexis and Ariana went to the bathroom "Emma you going to be okay?" Alexis asked. They didn't see Logan passing by when Emma mentioned her pregnancy. "Whoa Whoa what!" Logan asked.

Emma shot up which wasn't a good idea she got dizzy and quickly went to her knees. "Don't tell please Logan don't say a word to anyone," Emma begged. "You got to tell him Emma," Logan said. Emma frowned as she couldn't get up. "I will I just don't know how please don't say a word," Emma said. Logan sighed heavily and nodded as he picked Emma up and carried her out of the room.

Kendall, James, and Carlos were walking towards them when they saw Logan carry Emma out. James rushed to her side "Emmers you okay?" James asked. "Yeah I just got a little light headed don't worry Logan was there to coach me through my nerves," Emma lied. James looked at Logan for the truth. Logan nodded "Yeah I told her she can do our rituals with us that get us going," Logan lied.

Logan hated lying it was his biggest pet peeve. "Come on time for sound check," Kelly said. They all walked together to do sound check and warm up their vocal cords as the concert started the girls did great winning some fans over "ALRIGHT EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR BIG TIME RUSH!" The girls yelled. The boys came out jumping and doing goofy stuff as they started to sing.

Five weeks into the tour now (a/n: yes I am boosting it up due to a reason) Emma was 2 months and 2 weeks along you could see more of a baby bump forming and her hormones where starting up so she blamed it on her monthly. Logan would shoot a glare look at her. "Kendall," James said. Kendall nodded as they all sat down to play a game.

Soon the game got intense Emma knew they were trying to play figure out what she was hiding and finally Emma snapped "I AM PREGNANT OKAY GET OFF MY ASS KENDALL," Emma yelled. Kendall, James and Carlos were all shocked. They had stopped to get some food and Emma quickly ran out the door with the girls and Logan quickly following. Emma was so mad and so sick at the same time as fans came running up to the girls they signed autographs took pictures.

James quickly got to Emma's side to pull her away "And when the hell where you going to tell me I was a father to be?" James asked. Emma looked away "I don't know I didn't want to be the reason to stop your big dream to be famous okay just leave me alone James," Emma said. Emma started to walk away he grabbed her wrist. "No we need to talk about this," James said. Emma had tears forming she couldn't talk. Kendall quickly came to the rescue with the girls.

"Not here James we are getting a hotel for the night you can ask than," Kendall said. James growled in frustration and walked away. Kendall glared at Alexis a bit for not telling him. They ate as Emma sat by herself not wanting anyone around her the bus pulled up to a five star hotel for the night. As they all got out the girls shared a room next to the boys. Emma cried herself to sleep as Ariana and Alexis had to explain to themselves to the boys why they couldn't.

"Well that don't really explain why she was keeping it from James," Kendall said. "Because she was afraid he would reject her because she was pregnant and he would blame her for ruining his chances of being famous that's why," Alexis snapped. "Well if she would have thought about she would know that James isn't like that," Kendall said. Alexis glared at him and she walked away to check on Emma.

James sighed as he stood at the door seeing Alexis coming "Let me in," James said. "Why so you can yell at her?" Alexis asked. "No! just let me in," James said. Alexis opened the door and Emma was laying in bed sound asleep. James walked to the bed and got in and stroked her hair softly. As Kendall came in and grabbed Alexis pulling her away he pinned her to the wall in the hallway and kissed her hard very unexpectedly.

"What was that for?" Alexis asked trying to catch her breath. "Me and you are going out," Kendall said. Kendall took her hand and they ran off. Alexis couldn't help but to giggle as they ran out of the hotel.

* * *

Thanks for all the new reviews much appreciated ^_^ Please review and also thanks for the people who added this story as their favorite and story alert J


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

* * *

Alexis and Kendall were walking off as they stayed silent for a bit. "Look I didn't mean to get all snappy," Alexis said finally breaking the silence. "It's all good I'm sorry for yelling I guess it's not our fight it's theirs we should let them sort it out," Kendall said. Alexis agreed as they went to a restaurant to eat a couple fans would come up to them and ask to get their pictures taking with them and autographs.

"So this is going to be entertaining," Alexis said. "Yeah but we'll get use to it," Kendall said. Alexis smiled and kissed Kendall's cheek as they sat down to order their food "So I was thinking a lot," Alexis said. Kendall looked up from his drink. "I think I am ready for the next step in our relationship we been dating for five months now and," Alexis said softly. Alexis felt the pool of blood come to her checks. Kendall smiled at her and kissed her softly "We will but for now let's enjoy our date," Kendall said.

Alexis smiled. Once they had ordered their food and waited for food to arrive as they shared laughter and smiles having a good time. Their food arrived in no time as they ate their food in silence. Once they finished their food they stood up and he took her to the dance floor and they danced to the music hand and hand as he twirled her around and dipped her a couple times. Once they finished dancing the night away Kendall took Alexis back to the hotel room as he kicked the boys out for alone time with Alexis some more.

Carlos and Ariana were pulling pranks on unexpected people as they giggled at each reaction. "This is fun I am glad we are on tour with you guys," Ariana said. "I am too it would been lonely without you around," Carlos said. Ariana smiled softly and kissed him. "I love you," Ariana said. Carlos blushed this time "I love you to and I got you something," Carlos said. Carlos pulled out a velvet box and handed it to Ariana. She gasped as she opened it to see a 24k gold bracelet with diamonds on it.

"Oh my god Carlos it's beautiful!" Ariana said. Ariana lunged in Carlos's arms and kissed him hard as they made out in front of people not really caring it wasn't like they were shedding clothes and getting naked. Carlos and Ariana broke the kiss and they went to the pool area before it was time to turn in. They saw Logan getting ready to jump in both with wide smirks they pushed Logan in. "AHH!" Logan yelled. Ariana and Carlos laughed pointing at Logan who came up above the water spitting some out.

Alexis and Kendall came down to join and seen Ariana and Carlos pointing and laughing so they knocked them into the pool. "Hey!" Carlos and Ariana said when they came out from the water. Alexis and Kendall jumped in as they played games into the pool. Gustavo and Kelly came down joining the group. "Kelly come on in we are going to play a game of chicken you can be on Logan's team," Alexis yelled. Kelly smiled and joined in.

As Alexis was on Kendall's shoulders and Ariana on Carlos's shoulders. Kelly got onto Logan's and they started the chicken fight everyone laughing soon Kelly and Logan went down first and it was Alexis against Ariana as they went head to head soon Ariana knocked Alexis down. "Oh yeah!" Ariana cheered. Carlos did a little dance and than was knocked over by Kendall making Ariana flop into the pool.

They all laughed and soon dried off heading back to their rooms for the night before the next concert. Alexis stayed in Kendall and the boys room as Carlos and Ariana went to her room they were staying in. Carlos and Ariana saw Emma and James snuggled up together. "I think they made up don't you?" Ariana asked. Carlos agreed as they turned in for the night.

Two more weeks passed by as the girls and boys were hitting it off great everyone "Mall of America here we come!" Kendall yelled. "This is amazing we get to sing and shop at the same time!" Ariana said. They laughed but agreed as well. They got to the Mall of America and went shopping before they had to sing. James was keeping real close to Emma as they all wore shades and hoodies to do their best to stay disguised.

Alexis was with Kendall as he shopped for Vans shoes and Ariana and Carlos went into Spencer's to find pranks and such. Logan went with James and Emma to the other stores. "Check this out," Alexis said. She showed Kendall a splash color shoe that was Vans it had blue, green, yellow, orange, pink, purple on it. "Neat," Kendall said.

It was time for them to go up and sing as Emaris stepped up and sung their songs "White liar" by Miranda Lambert dancing to it and hearing the crowd cheer for them. Than they sung "I will… but" by SheDaisy than a couple of their original songs as the crowd screamed and cheered they took their bows than they introduced the boys as the boys sung their songs and danced doing their flips and fun dances. The girls swinging to the songs and dancing a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for the reviews everyone I love them ^_^ next chapter full of BIG BIG Surprises its going to be a big big big night xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

* * *

Two more weeks went by they had at least two more months off the concert tour left to do. Emma was three months along now. Kendall, James, and Carlos were shopping for something special for the girls. Logan was hanging with the girls. Alexis and Ariana were working on harmony while Emma was sleeping. "Shouldn't she be harmonizing with us?" Ariana asked. "She didn't sleep last night," Alexis said.

"Why?" Logan asked. "She's was complaining about pains," Alexis said. Logan frowned at them. "Give me your hotel key," Logan said. "Why?" Ariana asked. "She needs to go to the hospital," Logan said. They got up and quickly went to the room. Emma looked at Logan and whimpered softly. "Shit," Logan said. Logan picked Emma up. The other three boys were just walking in the door when Logan and them were rushing down the lobby as he held Emma.

"What's going on?" James asked. "She's in pain," Alexis said. They went to the hospital gave Emma some pain killers and told her to take it easy. Emma went to James and held her arms up and he picked her up. She didn't tell them what the doctor said. "I'm fine don't worry," Emma said. As they went back to the hotel Gustavo and Kelly were at the lobby. "Pack up and get on the bus," Gustavo said.

They nodded as they were packed and on the bus in no time. Alexis and Kendall snuggled up on the couch with the gang as they watched a Harry Potter marathon as their next concert wasn't till tomorrow as they ended up falling asleep during the fourth movie all snuggled together. Kendall woke up and walked down the bus to where Gustavo and Kelly were sitting at in the tiny dining room.

"We got a request from you," Kendall said. "Oh really dog speak," Gustavo said. Kendall told Gustavo what he wanted to do and Kelly liked it they thought it would be a good idea and make it a memorable moment for the tour since this one would be live. Kendall smiled excited he joined the others and went back to sleep. As the arrived to the next city everyone was stretching and they touched Emma's baby bump.

"We need to hide the baby bump," Emma said. James chuckled "It's cute," James said. Emma blushed a bit. They all practiced their harmony together as they were getting ready. Emma would run off to puke once and awhile. Soon the boys and girls were bouncing back and forth getting their energy up as the girls went up on stage it was also James Diamonds birthday today.

The girls had teamed out with the boys as they got to their fourth song. They were not noticing their boyfriends coming from behind they all smiled as the girls jumped a bit and each boy went to one knee and held out their velvet boxes and opened it with their microphones each boy took a turn "Ariana Zariah you are my best friend and I love you will you marry me?" Carlos asked. Ariana clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Miss Alexis Jade it would be the best if I was able to call you Mrs. Alexis Knight would you do me the honors and being my wife?" Kendall asked. Alexis had tears falling. James was last to talk "Emma Wilson we been through hell and back and you know it I know it and it just proved to us that our love was still there and much stronger for each other, Will you do me the honors in being my wife?" James asked.

The girls looked at each other and they smiled "YES!" They said in union. The crowd cheered like crazy as the boys slipped the rings on their fingers and kissed them as soon they finished and Emma whispered in James ear time to tell the world. "Okay if everyone will stay quite we got two more news to break to you all," Alexis yelled. "ONE IS JAMES IS A DADDY TO BE!" Emma yelled.

The crowd screamed and cheered "AND TODAY IS JAMES IS BIRTHDAY!" They yelled. "Help us sing everyone!" The boys said. They sang happy birthday to James as Logan walked out with a birthday cake and James blew out the candles. "So what you wish for James?" Ariana asked. "I didn't have to I got you and my wonderful fans as proof my dreams are already came true," James said.

"OKAY EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR BIG TIME RUSH!" Alexis yelled. Their music played as Ariana took the cake and they went to the back to put the cake down as the boys sang their hearts out. The girls were dancing to it in the back. The boys finished and left to back stage to the girls as they hugged them "Your sweaty!" Alexis complained.

"Well duh I was dancing my butt off," Kendall smirked. He bent over that made Alexis blush deep red and she dragged Kendall away to his dressing room. The others enjoyed cake and hanging out with each other "It is so beautiful I love the ring," Emma said. James smiled "I am glad you liked it," James said. Emma took a piece of cake smirking at Ariana as she knew what she was going to do.

So Ariana got a piece and they acted like they were going to feed their fiances as James and Carlos opened their mouths Emma and Ariana smashed it into their faces. Emma grabbed Ariana's hand "Run," Emma yelled. As James and Carlos chased them through the back Emma and Ariana laughing at them. Soon they were cornered "Uh oh," Ariana said. James and Carlos smirked and grabbed their fiances and kissed them with their sticky messes.

As they all gathered up together after awhile and left onto their bus to go to their next location all couldn't wait to go home back to the palm woods they missed it there and the people they made friends with.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone hope you like this chapter go to my profile to see the rings that the boys gave the girls! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

* * *

It was their last concert and they were going to make it big Emma was five months along now and she was showing pretty good. As James had went to every doctors appointment they had and seen the ultrasounds and he was super excited about being a daddy. The girls were on the stage singing their hearts out dancing and getting the crowd pumped up for the boys.

They soon introduced the boys as the boys sung and the girls smiled watching them shake their butts for the fans. "It's sad that it's over," Alexis said. Ariana placed a hand on Alexis's shoulder. "We will tour again now its just time for a break from touring," Ariana said. Alexis nodded as the boys came to the back to the girls wiping the sweat off their foreheads. "Where's Emma?" James asked. "She went to lay down she said she wasn't feeling good. Something about stomach pains?" Ariana said. James, and Logan went running.

They went to Emma's dressing room and didn't see her in there she came out of the bathroom wiping her face off. "Hey boys," Emma said. "Are you okay? Your stomach hurting you anymore?" James asked. Emma smiled "No I'm fine I took some 7up and crackers it's all good now," Emma lied. Logan eyed her a bit. "Can we go back to the Palm woods now? I would like to go back home to LA," Emma said.

"Yeah let's go," James said. They all got on the bus and headed back to LA. Alexis, Emma, and Ariana were sitting together talking about their weddings what they want to do and they wanted to space it out so no one would run into each other so each everyone could focus on one girl at a time. "So who wants to go first?" Ariana asked. "I want to go last if you guys are fine with that I want to have our child first before we get married I don't need the bump in my wedding dress," Emma said. Ariana and Alexis agreed.

"Okay so how about you go first I go second," Ariana said. Alexis liked the idea. "Okay so when we get back to LA we will go to the wedding bridal stores and look at wedding dresses and brides maid dresses than go to the cake stores and check it out," Ariana said. The girls nodded and agreed to it. Emma was ignoring her pain. "So how about we all be each others maid of honors and brides maids and than ask Camille to be a brides maid.," Emma said.

"So how about you be my maid of honor for the first wedding than I can be Ariana's maid of honor than Ariana can be your maid of honor," Alexis said. "Okay sounds like a good idea," Ariana said. The boys were trying to figure out who would be the best man to their weddings because they didn't want to leave one out. "K how about this Logan will be my best man for my wedding than I can be his when he gets married than we don't have to leave anyone out," Kendall said.

The boys agreed to that one as the girls joined the boys for the rest of the ride. "So we came up who's going first," Emma said. "Oh and who is?" Logan asked. "Kendall and Alexis than Ariana and Carlos, James and I are last due to I want to have our child before we get married," Emma said. The boys agreed that it can be settled that way.

As they got to LA at 6:00 at night the girls decided it would be best to go first thing in the morning to go shopping for all the dresses and such. James and Emma went to James bedroom to sleep for the night. Carlos and Ariana were in her room sleeping for the night Kendall and Alexis were in his room. As they all turned in for the night.

In the morning everyone was up besides Emma she was still asleep she wasn't feeling great. Alexis and Ariana went into James room all dressed and went to check on Emma who had a hold of James tightly still asleep. "She had a rough sleep," James said. "Ahh," Ariana said. James shook Emma softly as she groaned "Come on honey you got to go remember you have things to get done and taking care of," James said. Emma nodded softly as James helped her up and out of bed she was kind of big to be just having one.

Ariana, Alexis and Emma all left when they got dressed to go dress shopping as they all put on shades they wanted to stay disguised the best they could due to fans running up to them. They loved their fans they really did but they needed alone time to get their shopping taking care of. They got to the bridal shop as they tried on ten different dresses till they each found the perfect wedding dresses.

Than they picked out their bride maid and maid of honor dresses "It's so pretty we are going to have the best wedding ever!" Emma said. Ariana and Alexis agreed than frowned when they noticed Emma wincing. "Let's get you to a doctor right now," Alexis said. Emma nodded as they got into the car as paparazzi where on their butts again.

"You know they are getting annoying," Ariana said. Alexis drove "I'll loose them," Alexis said. As they drove off weaving in and out trying to loose them. Emma was on the phone with James telling him what was going and soon they heard tires squealing and sirens blowing as they all screamed and …

* * *

Want to find out got to wait till next chapter. The wedding dresses and bridemaid dresses are on my profile page check'em out. Thanks for the reviews and Thanks BigTimeKitty getting me out of my writers block ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

* * *

The girls were in a four car pile up them being the fourth car. And wouldn't you know it be the paparazzi fault. The first car was smashed into Alexis side the second car was smashed up against Ariana's side and the last car was slammed into the back of the car. Alexis had slammed her head hard against the steering wheel and her head had hit the window cracking it.

Ariana's side was stuck as the door had bent in onto her side. Emma was tossed from side to side and she laid their looking lifeless, Ariana was screaming her friends names crying she was in great amount of pain. Ariana could hear James yelling in the background on the phone Ariana heard the sirens and she was fighting to stay awake.

At the hospital the boys rushed in asking cops about the girls as the nurse instructed them to sit down and relax and wait till the other nurses or doctor comes out. James, Kendall, and Carlos were in a nervous wreck but James was worse. As Mama Knight, Logan, Katie, Kelly, Camille, and Gustavo were trying to reassure the boys that things would be okay.

"Do you know how this happened?" Kendall asked. "Paparazzi were following them driving dangerously close to them as they had two more of them appear when they saw the vehicle which caused a four car collision," The cop told them. They all gasped "There was two dead at the scene," The Cop told them. Everyone's hearts dropped to the floor as the cop walked away and wouldn't give anymore information about it.

They waited for hours and hours on end. The nurse came out to talk to the guys in waiting room. Ariana got brought out and Carlos quickly ran to her side when she sobbed his name. Ariana broke her right leg had suffered concussion and a sprained wrist which is luckier than anymore damages to her body. Ariana hugged Carlos and cried in his arms in sobs she was talking.

"It was so scary I I don't know if they are alive or dead! I was afraid, I thought I wasn't going to see you ever again," Ariana sobbed. Carlos had tears falling as he held her. The doctor came out with a serious face. They all looked at the doctor "Is Alexis and Emma okay?" Kendall asked. The doctor pulled Kendall and James to a room to talk to them alone.

"Please tell me she and the baby are okay," James said. "I am sorry she lost the baby at the scene of the accident the impact was so bad her seat belt had broke and she slammed her stomach into the back seat of the driver side and was tossed from like a rag doll. She is in ICU right now recuperating she might suffer a mild memory lose but it is just temporary," The Doctor said. James fell back in his chair tears starting to fall as he hid his face with his hands.

"Alexis suffered a server concussion she is okay she has a broken nose and a broken left arm and sprained ankle right now the nurses are keeping her awake due to the concussion, she is lucky she didn't have anything else damaged to her she is in ICU I will take you both to the rooms," The doctor said. The boys nodded as Kendall placed his hand on James shoulder.

"I am so sorry man," Kendall said. James broke down and bawled right there and Kendall hugged him tightly. "We got to be strong for the girls now," Kendall said. James nodded as they went to the girls room opening the door Kendall saw his fiance talking to the nurses as they were quizzing her on different things as she was giving them all the right answers she than saw Kendall and than it all broke down and she sobbed. Kendall hugged her tightly not hurting her left arm.

"It's okay you are safe now," Kendall said. "It's all my fault Kendall if I didn't try to get away from them we would be safe at the palm woods by now," Alexis cried. Kendall kissed her softly. "No, No honey it was not your fault do not blame yourself it was the other people's faults," Kendall said. Kendall looked at her soothing her. The nurses kept talking to Alexis and she started to flip out.

"Listen to the nurses sweetie they have to do their jobs," Kendall said. Alexis nodded as she listened to the nurses and responded to them each time they asked a question. James slowly entered in Emma's room and his heart fell to the floor seeing her laying in bed with an oxygen mask on her face she had a black eye and just seeing her flat stomach his broke into a sob.

He remember that he got to feel the baby move the first time and now his fiance was now laying there in so much pain he cringed at remember her first accident she told him about this one was going to be scar her more. James held her hand softly rubbing her hand and talking to her tears falling down softly. Hours later Emma had woken up to James she smiled softly "Hey baby," Emma said.

Emma placed her hand down and felt a flat stomach "No please no!" Emma cried. James hugged her tightly tears falling down his face he tried not to cry again. "I am so sorry," James said. That's all he had to say and she screamed in sobs. "No, No this can't be happening," Emma cried. James comforted her the best he could. Emma, and Alexis got to go home the next day. So James and Kendall slept there by their sides.

"You guys will be staying with us in 2J while you guys heal," Mama Knight said. "That's really nice of you but we can take care of ourselves," Emma said. They knew Emma wanted to isolate herself from the world and Mama Knight wasn't going to have it. "Emma no because we know you will isolate yourself from the world and we will not allow that," Alexis said. Emma glared "Screw off I will deal with my pain my own way!" Emma yelled.

"And you don't think James is feeling the same pain? He lost his first child and almost lost you do you think he isn't still hurting?" Katie snapped. Emma glared at Katie. "Katie enough," James said. They all went back to apartment 2J as Emma went to James room into his bed and she bawled again curling herself up tightly. James went in and hugged her tightly.

Alexis was being waited on hand and foot by Kendall and she was enjoying it. "So what about the paparazzi what are they getting for this?" Ariana asked. "We have a lawyer for you guys Gustavo was so pissed he had steam shooting out his ears," Carlos said. "Good they are getting sued," Alexis said. They nodded "Yeah," Logan said. Alexis and Ariana winced a bit.

Mama Knight brought them their medicine with some soup and grilled cheese. "Thank you Mama Knight," Alexis and Ariana said. She smiled "No problem," She said. She took a tray in for Emma as she looked at the food and her medicine she just stared "You need to eat and take the medicine," James said. Emma just kept staring. "I will let you handle this," Mama Knight said.

Alexis and Ariana were eating their food and took their medicine which made them sleepy. Carlos and Kendall took their girlfriends to Carlos and Kendall's room. So they could nap for awhile they laid next to their fiance's and went to sleep till they woke up.

* * *

Hope you all liked it I teared up writing it a couple times next chapter I promise it will be joyful and no tears! Thanks to my reviewers ^_^ thanks for bigtimekitty for keeping me out of writers block ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

* * *

Everyone was out in the living room and even Emma was but she was attached to James like he was her life line but who could blame her to be clingy. Gustavo had came to visit everyone checking on the girls mostly he became very close to them during the tour. Soon a knock came to the door and Katie answered it. It was two police officers at the door. "Yes officer can I help you?" Katie asked. They looked at Katie "We came to talk to the girls from the accident we were told they be here," He said. Katie ushered them in.

They all looked at the police officers that were walking into the apartment. "We need to have a statement from the girls what happened yesterday so we can finalize the charges against the paparazzi," The officer said. "I am Officer Maxwell and this is Officer Randall," Officer Maxwell said. Emma buried her head in James chest. "Can you girls tell us what happened?" Officer Randall asked.

Alexis and Ariana told the story as Emma tried to drown it out by slipping her hands over her ears. James held her close to his body. The cop saw that and frowned "Is she going to be okay to talk about this?" He asked. They looked at her than them "She lost her parents and little sister in a car accident a couple years ago so this is a relapse pretty much but with survivors," Kendall said.

The cops frowned and felt sorry for Emma. "I - I need to shower take me please," Emma said in a soft whisper. James picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and started the shower for her. "I'll be out in the living room if you need me okay," James said. James started to head out of the bathroom as Emma grabbed the back of his shirt and held on she put her forehead on his back.

"stay please with me please don't leave me alone," Emma said. James turned around and hugged Emma he lifted her chin up and kissed her softly as the tears silently fell down her face. James wiped them away they kissed a couple more times and than Emma stripped her clothes off and got into the shower as James sat on the toilet seat and waited for her to finish.

The gang were sitting and talking after the cops left getting their information they needed they knew they wouldn't get a statement from Emma since she was emotionally unstable to make a statement. "Gustavo maybe it should only be Alexis and Ariana right now to talk to a lawyer till James can get her to talk," Kendall said. Gustavo looked at him. "The lawyer wants to talk to all three of them at the same time," Gustavo said.

"She isn't ready to talk about it," Ariana said. Ariana was getting mad "Calm down sweetie," Carlos said. Ariana shrugged herself off Carlos and stood up "SHE IS NOT READY SO YOU BETTER MAKE PLANS FOR THE LAWYER TO MEET WITH HER SEPARATELY!" Ariana snapped. Gustavo gave her a look "I like you. You got back bone but I can't help it, SO SHE HAS TO," Gustavo said. Emma was walking out with James as Ariana and Gustavo were glaring at each other.

"Let's just get this done and over with I really want to forget this ever happened," Emma said. "Are you sure your okay to talk about it?" Ariana asked. Emma nodded "Okay we will make an appointment to get it taking care of right now," Gustavo said. Gustavo called the lawyer and they hung up in ten minutes of talking. "Okay girls let's go," Gustavo said.

"Can the boys come?" Alexis asked. Emma had a pleading look on her face her hand gripping James shirt. Gustavo nodded as they all left to talk to the lawyer when they finished talking to the lawyer they were back in the palm woods. The girls were sore and needed their meds. Mama Knight had dinner ready for everyone when they got there. "Thanks" They said. They ate dinner talked and than went to bed.

In the middle of the night Emma started whimpering in pain she tossed and turned she started to scream and cry yelling for James. Emma shot up soon wincing in great amount of pain as James rubbed her back. Carlos had turned the light on and Ariana was right by Emma's side. Emma hid her face in her hands shaking her head as they tried to calm her down.

James held her close and started humming to "Worldwide" to her. Emma fell asleep back into his arms. "Let's get back to sleep," James said. Carlos nodded as they went back to bed. Soon three months past by Alexis and Ariana got on walking cast as Alexis and everyone were running with their chicken heads cut off. Because today was Alexis and Kendall's big day.

"I am so nervous guys my stomach has been acting crazy I been throwing up each morning," Alexis said. Emma smirked and handed her the test. "Take it just to be sure," Emma said. Alexis nodded she took the test as they waited for it to come out Emma and them were getting their hair taking care of and their nails. They got their dresses on and Emma checked it for Alexis and she squealed.

"Congrats!" Emma squealed. Alexis squealed happily and hugged Emma as Mama Knight and Katie walked in all dressed fancy. Alexis smiled softly at them "You look so beautiful," Mama Knight said trying not to cry. "Mama Knight no crying now you are going to make me cry," Alexis said. "I'm sorry," She said. "I got great news for you two but you have to swear not to tell Kendall or anyone," Alexis said.

They agreed "You are going to be a grandma and you are going to be an aunt," Alexis said. They smiled big and hugged Alexis. Soon it was time to walk down the aisles as Camille walked with James, Ariana walked with Carlos and Emma walked with Logan who was the best man it only seemed right due to she was the maid of honor.

There stood Kendall nervous as he watched his friends walk down the aisle and he waited for his bride as Alexis's family members made it for this occasion her father walked her down the aisle. "Who gives this beautiful bride to this man?" The Preacher asked. "Me and mother gives her away," Her father said. As he kissed Alexis on the forehead she walked up and took Kendall's hand.

Soon it was time for the I Do's as Kendall and Alexis both were nervous tears falling down their cheeks. "Do you Alexis Jade take Kendall Knight to be your lawfully husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer sickness or health?" The preacher asked. "I do," Alexis said. The preacher looked over to Kendall. "Kendall Knight do you take Alexis Jade to be your lawfully wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer sickness or health?" He asked.

Kendall smiled "I do," Kendall said. "You may now kiss the bride," The preacher said. Kendall grabbed Alexis by the waist and kissed her hard full of love and passion. "I am proud to pronounce to you guys Mr. and Mrs. Kendall Knight!" The preacher said. Everyone stood and clapped as Kendall and Alexis walked down the aisle smiling and now happily married.

As they went to the reception hall after two hours waiting for others to arrive there. When they made a toast Alexis wanted to tell her news to everyone after Logan and Emma made their speech. "Okay everyone I wanted to say something to my husband and to the world," Alexis started. Kendall looked at her. "We are going to be expecting a new addition to our family here in 9 months," Alexis said. Kendall was shocked as he jumped up and hugged his wife kissing her.

Everyone clapped and cheered. When they cut the cake Alexis went to feed Kendall a piece and she ended up shoving it all over his face as everyone laughed Kendall kissed her smearing the frosting on her face as well. They had a wonderful reception and they couldn't wait for their friends weddings next.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews pictures of the wedding cakes are up on profile please review feedback is awesome


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

**Warning: Lemon possibility! You been warned!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexis and Kendall were a happy married couple and Alexis was now two months along. Emma would bite her lip seeing Alexis pregnant kind of hurt made her think of the baby she was suppose to have two months ago. Ariana came squealing and jumping on Emma "Help!" Ariana cried. As Carlos was not far behind chasing her. Emma chuckled "Nope you are on your own," Emma chuckled. Ariana pouted trying to hide behind Emma. "Meanie," Ariana said. As she ran from Carlos.

Carlos caught up to Ariana and threw her over his shoulder as she squeal and tried to get free. Emma laughed at Ariana sad attempt. James came up behind Emma and hugged her than nibbled on her ear. Emma giggled softly. "Ariana & Carlos's wedding is in a few weeks," James said. Emma nodded and than two months after her wedding will be ours," Emma said. James nodded "And I can't wait to be calling you Mrs. Diamond," James said.

Emma smiled brightly as he picked her up bridal style and went to her apartment since Carlos and Ariana went to his room. James laid Emma down softly on her bed as they kissed again soon the kisses become more passionate and deeper. Alexis and Kendall were at the doctors office looking at the ultra sounds. They were excited about their newborn was on the way here in six months.

"What you hoping for?" Alexis asked. Kendall looked at her "I don't care as long as he or she is healthy," Kendall said. Alexis smiled softly and kissed Kendall softly on the lips as they went back to Palm Woods and into their apartment 2J Alexis moved in with Kendall once they were married. Emma and James were just walking out of the apartment with wet hair "Wonder what you two were doing," Alexis teased. Emma rolled her eyes "Hush," Emma said with a smirk.

"Carlos and Ariana probably doing the same thing," James said. They chuckled as they entered 2J apartment. They heard Ariana moan loudly luckily Katie, Mama knight wasn't there Logan had left to see Camille. Carlos and Ariana came out with messed up hair. "Did you take it like a big girl?" Emma asked. Ariana blushed "Shush!" Ariana said. Ariana went to the bathroom and fixed her hair and came back out of the bathroom.

Carlos yawned and said he would blame it on his helmet. "You stink like sex," Alexis complained. Carlos grumbled and than smirked grabbing Ariana and throwing her over his shoulder and they went to the bathroom together and showered as you could hear wrestling in their and giggles and moaning. The others groaned as they turned the TV up high to drown them out.

"Oh Alexis our manager wants us to visit St. Jude's children hospital here in a couple days," Emma said. "Okay, Are the boys coming?" Alexis asked. Emma nodded "Yeah we are going to teach them how to play musical instruments," Emma said. Alexis smiled she liked the idea teaching kids that might make it or not the joys of music it was always a good thing to teach kids something to look forward to.

It was finally Ariana's turn to get married as they were hustling and bustling getting things ready. Ariana's family arrived to help out she was so nervous she had thrown up four times already "It's going to be okay I promise," Alexis said. Emma was quite mostly the day "What's wrong Ems?" Ariana asked. "Nothing," Emma lied. Ariana gave her a look but let it slide.

She knew Emma wouldn't want to bring anyone down on her special day. As it was time for everyone to line up and they walked down the aisle Alexis walked with James, Emma walked with Kendall and Logan got to walk with Camille down the aisle than Ariana was walked down by her father as tears of joy flew freely. As she took Carlos hands once her father gave her away. As they stood their listening to the preacher talk you could tell both were nervous as fuck. "Do you Carlos Garcia take Ariana Zariah to be your lawfully wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer for sickness or health till death do us apart?" He asked. "I do even after death," Carlos said.

"And do you Ariana Zariah take Carlos Garcia to be your lawfully husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer for sickness or health till death do us apart?" The preacher asked. "I do beyond death," Ariana said. They kissed when the preacher said to and than he introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Garcia. Everyone stood up and clapped as they all walked down the aisle.

They got into the limo driving to where Alexis and Kendall had their reception at it was very nice there as they got out of the limo and sat down Alexis and James saying their toast for the newlyweds. Everyone ate than it was time for cake as Carlos and Ariana cut the cake and both had a smirk on their faces laughing and pointing at each other than Ariana smashed the cake into Carlos's face as he shoved his own on Ariana's face than kissed her hard.

They danced the night away laughing having a good time it was one of the best nights besides Alexis's wedding of course they couldn't wait for Emma's wedding to happen next. Emma hugged Ariana "Hey I'm going to head out early I just don't feel good I will see you all later," Emma said. Ariana frowned a bit "Okay honey text me when you get home," Ariana said. Emma nodded. Emma left by herself back to the palm woods she texted Ariana when she got home like she promised.

It was four weeks later so Alexis was three months and a week along. Emma was emotional and she freaked out when James came up behind her. "Whoa Whoa Emma you okay?" James asked. "Yeah fine I got to go," Emma said. James caught her by the wrist. "What's wrong you been avoiding me ever since Ariana and Carlos's wedding explain yourself," James said.

Emma jerked her hand away from him. "I DO NOT have to who cares so what if I am pregnant again," Emma shouted. She gasped sharply not realizing she just said what she feared the worse of. "Your pregnant?" James asked. Emma nodded she could feel the tears feel the unwanted starting. James pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her hard. "I love you so much and we better get our marriage on before we have our child," James said.

"You are not mad?" Emma asked. James smiled "Why would I be you are my world and that baby will be our world together," James said. Emma and James kissed a few days later Emma was at the church sitting in the room looking out the window she wasn't dressed hair wasn't done. Her happiest day of her life was also her saddest day alive she was going to walk down the aisle alone. She had no one to give her away.

Alexis and Ariana hugged her. "It's going to be okay we promise you are marrying James today come on let's get you dressed," Alexis said. Emma was finally dressed a knock came at the door. Emma opened it to see none other than Gustavo "So I know you don't have anyone to walk you down the aisle I was wondering if I could do the honors?" Gustavo asked. Emma smiled and she hugged Gustavo thanking him.

Once it was time for Emma to walk down the aisle as everyone sat there watching her walk down with Gustavo which shocked the boys but knew he was doing a huge favor. Once Gustavo gave her away she took James hands as they listened to the preacher talk to them. Emma was starting to turn pale which worried the hell out of James. "Do you James Diamond take Emma Wilson to be your lawfully wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer for sickness or health till death do us apart?" The preacher asked. "I do," James said.

"Do you Emma Wilson take James Diamond to be your lawfully husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer for sickness or health till death do us apart?" He asked. "I do," Emma said. They kissed as James dipped Emma down and the preacher smiled "I would like to pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. James Diamond," The preacher said. People stood up and clapped as Emma and James walked down the aisle. They hopped in the limo and she snuggled up to James. "Do you need something you don't look so good?" James asked.

"No I am fine just the pregnancy taking over," Emma said. James nodded as they got to the reception and ate than they cut the cake as James held her hand with each slice they made they fed each other the first bite than shoved it in each others faces laughing. James and Emma danced with their friends though she was getting paler in the face she ignored it.

Soon they all went home after the celebration they all were going on their honeymoons together due to the boys didn't want to be separated and the girls groaned thinking it was pretty stupid but whatever made their husbands happy they were happy. Emma was in the bathroom looking in the mirror of 2J she had a bad dizzy spell she had embraced the sink trying to let it bypass.

Ariana opened the door to see how pale was Emma. "JAMES COME QUICK!" Ariana yelled. James came running to Ariana and Emma when Emma fell to the floor. "Emma! Emma!" James called out.

* * *

Hope you like it ^_^ thanks for the reviews and please give feedback would like to hear more!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

* * *

Everyone was at the hospital waiting in the waiting room to hear from the doctor or one of the nurses on the condition of Emma. It was five hours before a nurse came out. "Emma Diamond's family?" She called out. James stood up practically running to her. "Is my wife okay? Can we see her?" James asked. "Yes she just came out of surgery and is out of it a bit," The nurse said. "What about the baby? And what you talking about surgery?" James asked.

"Baby is fine too let me take you to her room but be quite please she's resting the doctor will explain what happened," The nurse said. The boys and the girls quickly went to Emma's room she had her hand resting on her stomach as she was hooked to a lot of machines she had an oxygen mask on and heart monitor going all you could see was her taking breathes but they were so weak.

James heart sank as he grabbed his wife's hand tears have threatened to come to the surface of his face. The doctor came in. "Tell us the news doctor," Alexis said. "Well her appendix exploded when she got to the ER luckily we got it fixed in no time she did die on the table a couple times we have a heart monitor and oxygen mask on for safe measures she'll be in the hospital for a week to be on the safe side she is stable for now," The doctor said.

Everyone frowned when they heard she did die on the table a couple times. James had tears falling down his face. He couldn't believe it his wife was laying there helplessly trying to pull through as Kendall placed a hand on his shoulder. "I I don't want to loose her," James said. "You won't he said she was stable," Alexis said. James nodded as he sat by Emma's side never leaving.

The others would come and visit on the third day Emma still hasn't opened her eyes. The others came to visit Emma as James still hasn't moved from the spot he was in the first day she was admitted. "Dude have you showered?" Carlos asked. James shot him a dirty look. "She still hasn't opened her eyes?" Ariana asked. James shook his head no.

Soon Emma's heart beat was slowing down dramatically. "Get the doctor quickly!" Alexis yelled. James freaking out as Carlos yelled for help soon Emma wasn't breathing and they got kicked out of the room as James watched from the window they were doing CPR on his wife. His heart was aching so bad as he watched helplessly as they tried to revive her.

Kendall held Alexis tightly as Carlos held Ariana tightly trying to calm the girls down that had tears falling freely. It had to be an hour before Emma started breathing again she coughed as the nurses left the room and let James and the others go back in. "James," Emma spoke softly she had finally opened her eyes when she saw James take her hand. "Emma I'm right here," James said. James placed her hand on his face. Emma smiled softly.

"Glad your awake," James said. Emma smiled "Sorry for worrying you and everyone," Emma said. "Don't worry we are just happy you are awake and okay now," Alexis said. Emma nodded as they sat and talked for a bit. The doctor came in and examined her and than he left after giving good news she'll be fine and the baby.

And pretty much in a blink of an eye three months passed by Alexis was six months now Emma was three months and Ariana was now expecting she hasn't told the girls yet. Alexis and Emma both had a doctors appointment the same day so they went together with the boys. "You excited?" Alexis asked. Emma nodded "Yeah I can't wait," Emma said. As Alexis was called first Kendall went with her to check the baby out.

"You are having a healthy baby boy," The nurse said after she had placed the goop and strobe on her stomach. "You hear that baby? A boy," Alexis said smiling. Kendall nodded and kissed her temple. "I am happy we have a little baby boy on the way now we can think of baby boy names," Kendall said. Alexis nodded. They cleaned the goop off after taking pictures and printing them out.

Emma was getting goop on her belly "Brr that is cold," Emma said. As they checked it out on her stomach. "Well congratulations you are having twins," The Nurse said. James and Emma gasped "Oh did you hear that James twins!" Emma said. James was shocked and amazed "I done good," James said. Emma smacked him playfully as she got the goop wiped off.

They left to the lobby area where Kendall and Alexis were waiting and she hugged Alexis "We are having twins!" Emma said. Alexis squealed happily with Emma. Kendall gave James a high five as they left in the cab to go back to the palm woods. They were excited to tell everyone the news about Alexis and Kendall having a boy and Emma and James having twins.

They walked into the palm woods and went to the pool area where Logan, Camille, Carlos and Ariana were. "Great news!" Emma examined. "Awesome we got news too," Ariana said, "But go first." Emma smiled happily. "Well me and Kendall are having a baby boy," Alexis said. Kendall smiling from ear to ear. "And Emma and I are having twins," James said.

They smiled and congratulated them. "Well Carlos and I are expecting," Ariana said. Emma and Alexis squealed and hugged them. "Camille and I are engaged," Logan said. "Way to go man," Kendall and James said. In all the excitement they all went out to celebrate by going to the pizza joint to eat as fans came running at them when they saw them.

"Can I feel your stomach?" Little girl asked Emma. Emma nodded and let the little girl touch. "Are they going to be famous like you guys?" She asked. 'You know you never know they might be they might not but whatever happens we will be proud of them," Emma said. The girl smiled and they all left to let the gang eat their pizza.

Soon enough it was time for Alexis due date. Emma was six months along and huge she barely could walk without someone helping her Ariana was pretty big but they were only having one child. Logan and Camille had a private wedding he really wasn't into the whole big wedding ceremony. He did have Kendall be his best man and Camille had a new girl from the palm woods she became best friends with be the maid of honor.

Alexis and Kendall were just getting ready to go get some food when her water broke as Kendall and her rushed to the hospital and they delivered a healthy baby boy. "His name will be Jonathan lee Knight," Alexis said. Kendall smiled he liked the name. Everyone came by to see the new addition to the family. "He is adorable!" Emma said. As Mama Knight was holding her first grandson tears falling. "Mama stop crying your going to make me cry again," Alexis said.

Mama Knight wiped her tears away "I am sorry honey," Mama Knight said. As they passed Jonathan around for everyone to see and hold. "I can't wait for our little ones to be born next," Emma said. James smiled at Emma holding his hand to her stomach as they kicked their dads hand. "I can't wait either," James said. As they all sat and talked to Alexis and Kendall for a bit more before they had to leave. Soon enough it would be Emma's turn but how soon?

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for everyone reading even though u didn't review I still would like feedback its more than welcomed here. Please enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush Scott Fellows is the owner and creator lucky man.**

**Author's note: ONLY one I own is my character. BigTimeKitty owns her own character Ariana and Alexis**

**Genres: Romance/Friendship/Action/Adventure/Suspense/Hurt**

* * *

A month later Emma was seven months and Ariana was four months along. Emma was bitchy and easily to snap in a matter of time. "So don't kill me but we got a concert to do tonight Emmers," James said. Emma glared and chucked a shoe at him making connection to his head. "Ow damn it Emma!" James growled. Which wasn't good because now he had a crying wife on his hands.

James sighed and hugged her "I'm sorry sweetie it's okay it's okay I was stupid," James said. Emma cried in his arms as the babies kicked her stomach. James rubbed her stomach and kissed it "Come with us to our concert," James said. Emma nodded as he helped her up and get ready for the concert. Than he walked with her out to the limo with the others.

As they drove to the concert they were going to perform they all got ready and pumped up and did their little dance ritual. Emma watched the boys rough house she chuckled as she watched them than they went up on stage to sing as the girls walked to the backstage helping Emma up to the backstage as they danced to the boys singing. Soon Emma winced a bit a couple times she bit her lip.

"You okay Emma?" Camille asked. Emma nodded though she was lying she wasn't going to miss their performance. Once the boys were finished Emma embraced her sweaty husband. "Are you okay Emmie?" James asked. "The babies aren't agreeing with me," Emma said. James picked his wife up and carried her to the dressing room. As the boys got changed into their street clothes. Ariana and Alexis didn't like Emma's wincing "Maybe we should get you to the hospital," Ariana said.

Emma nodded. As they got into the limo Emma was breathing a little heavy and which made them frown. "Uh oh," Emma said. "What's wrong?" James asked. Besides them being stuck in a traffic jam. "My water just broke James," Emma said. "We can get you a new one," James said. Logan smacked James upside the head. "The babies are coming James!" Logan said. James freaked.

Emma winced and cried out as she had a contraction everyone was freaking out. "Logan you're the brains think!" James yelled. Logan was thinking. "Okay we are going to need jackets and water, Alexis help James in coaching Emma to stay at a steady beat," Logan said. They nodded. They took off their jackets as they called 911 to tell that Emma's water broke.

Emma screamed as the next contraction hit squeezing James hand hard. As James winced a bit "Shh it's okay it's going to be fine," James said. Emma glared "YOU DID THIS TO ME HOW DARE YOU SHUSH ME!" Emma screamed. Kendall smirked because he went through the same thing with Alexis as Emma was screaming at James almost making him in tears. "The dispatcher just told me they can't get an ambulance or any help to us due to this traffic jam," Logan said.

"_**WHAT! TELL THEM TO BULLDOZE THROUGH**_!" Emma yelled. "Calm down Emma we are going to have to coach you through it they are going to try their best to get here some how," Logan said. As Emma had another contraction hit she cried out squeezing James hand. It was about an hour before they moved a bit everyone trying to calm Emma down as Logan told her she had to start pushing. "Camille you are going to have to wash the baby off when it comes out," Logan said.

Camille nodded luckily she knew how during she was a nurse during an acting scene where a baby was born and a real nurse showed her what to do. As they heard the sirens Emma delivered a healthy baby boy as the Kendall opened the door to the limo since they weren't moving again he waved the cops and ambulance down so they knew where they were at. Emma was breathing heavy as the paramedics came and took the baby boy from Camille and they slowly and carefully removed Emma from the limo.

As bystanders were watching some got out of their cars to see what was going on and some screamed it's a member from Emari's and knew BTR was in their too. Emma was put into the ambulance as James followed behind with Logan who had to come due to he was covered in blood. Emma looked at James smiling softly as another contraction hit and wiped the smile off.

As she was ready to delivery the next child the ambulance was rushing to the hospital as the paramedics got ready for the next delivery as James held onto his new baby boy they haven't named yet as it slept in daddy's arms. James was just taking away as he held Emma's hand coaching her through it soon she delivered a baby girl. Emma was taking deep breathes and smiled as she looked at James. "A baby boy and girl," Emma said.

"I'm so proud of you mama," James said. James kissed her temple as they got her into the hospital cleaned up and the babies looked over and cleaned properly. Logan got washed up and smiled as he went into the room where James and Emma were taking care of their twins. "Any names?" Logan asked. Emma nodded. "Matthew Logan Diamond, and Arceila Marie Diamond," Emma said. "We had Logan the middle name due to you helping us man if it wasn't for you she be in a lot of pain," James said.

Logan smiled "Thanks," He said. Logan's phone went off it was Camille "She had a baby girl too I will send a picture they named their babies Matthew Logan Diamond, and Arceila Marie Diamond," Logan said. You could hear Camille go awe in the background. Logan hung up to take pictures and sent them to the gang. Emma smiled holding Arceila in her arms as her and James kissed.

The others got to the hospital four hours later. Emma was napping as Logan and James were playing with the twins. Logan passed Matthew off to Kendall as James passed Arceila off to Ariana. They all took a turn holding the little ones. "Wow I can't wait for our bundle to come now," Ariana said. Carlos smiled and kissed Ariana softly.

XoXoXoX~ Three years later ~XoXoXo

Three year olds Jonathan Knight, Arceila and Matthew Diamond, and Jasmine Garcia were playing in their playroom. Logan was playing with his one year old son Fredrick Mitchell. Camille smiled at them playing as Emma, Ariana, and Alexis came back from their rehearsal's. Their children heard their mothers come in and they ran to them "MOMMY!" They all yelled.

"How was rehearsal?" James asked. "Great actually we got our own tour to do here in like six months," Emma said. James smiled "That's great!" James said. Alexis, Ariana, and Emma picked up their kids who were holding their hands out. The boys had went triple platinum last year and the girls went double platinum last year. They were excited they had a new family and they pretty much reached their goals in life. What else could they ask for?

**THE END**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please check out my other stories thanks to all who reviewed and added this to their favorites and story alerts ^_^


End file.
